Fashion lovers
by marylight24
Summary: When Lizzie decided to move to New York, she didn t know what life will wait for her. While starting to live in a new city and a new work, she must deal with no one else than Darcy.
1. Welcome to New York

Lizzie felt that someone was waking up her, she fluttered her eyes open and saw that her favorite sister, Jane was telling her, that she was going to be late for work, she got up quickly, she knew that she couldn't loose the chance of this work, she knew that it was not every day that the label Chanel wanted you to design and sew for them.

After having an express shower, and put herself in a tiny light green dress designed by herself, for sure, she slipped into a pair of cream heels and grabbed a bag of the same color, this last items were Chanel of course.

While she was entering in the tiny kitchen of the apartment that Jane and herself had bought last year, she heard that her sister, was speaking in the phone and arranging a date for tonight.

"Morning, whit whom were you talking?"Lizzie asked curiosly. Jane blushed prettily, she was incredibly beautiful with fair curly hair and big blue eyes with an amazing body. Jane was a psychology, she was 25 and was working since last year on a prestigious clinic.

"With a doctor that I met last weekend, we appointed a date, he´s very handsome you know". Jane said grinning like a fool.

"You always meet handsome men Janie, when are you going to let me one for me?"Lizzie said, teasing

"Lizzie you are beautiful, I wish I had that pretty green eyes, besides you dress so well".Jane said, and it was true, Lizzie was really stunning with green eyes and wavy chestnut hair.

"You are a good person Jane Bennet, you satisfied me with that answer" Elizabeth said sarcastilly."Well, let`s go to work I`m very excited!"

"C´mon i`ll give you a ride" Jane said

"Thank you you are amazing"

They grabbed their coats and purses and went out the building. It was a good day, Lizzie decided. They entered to the car and Jane said:

-"So, how are you feeling about your first day?"

- "I`m so nervous, afraid, and happy, I`m having mixed emotions!"Lizzie said while cutting her nails with her mouth, a sign that she was really nervous.

-"Lizzie, stop cutting your nails like that, you know what mum would say if she see you in this moment!, you'll do fine, I promise, you are a very talented girl, and never forget what dad always tell us":

Both of them said: "Never a failure, always a lesson"

Jane parked the car, one block previous because the traffic, before getting out of the car, Lizzie said:

"Wish me luck Janie"

"You'll do great, love you, luck" Jane said and hugged her trying to comfort her fears.

Lizzie started to walk and saw that the green lights of the semaphore were ending, so she tried to run as fast as she could with her high heels, she didn`t see the black luxurious Mercedes until it crashed her, luckily she didn`t get hurt, but all dirt instead, Elizabeth saw a man, chofer for sure, getting out of the car and helping her into her feet

-" Are you okey miss?" He asked concerned. When Lizzie was about to answer she saw a man, walking out of the car, with a cell phone pressed into his hear, and an angry face, he was tall, and handsome, whit the most gorgeous blue piercing eyes that she had ever seen and black hair, he seemed to be in his late twenties, and was wearing an Armani suit, Lizzie guessed.

As he approached her, the chofer saw his boss, asked apologies, that were ignored, and went to the car. The handsome man said:

-"Are you fucking insane? I saw you running when the light was turning red. Do you know what a red light means? Perhaps you should go back to kindergarten again if you have finished it, but now, i´m not sure about that. Wait… you have caused all of this just for steal some of my money with Wickham, yes, that´s it!". He spit angrily with a British accent

-"Oh my god, you are the biggest jerk I have ever met, you are insulting me, and you don't even know me. Jeez, you are out of your senses! And you know what?! You ruined all my clothes, and it is my first day and now I`m all dirty, you idiot!" Lizzie said, her irritation growing

- "Did I ruined your clothes? I think that nothing could worsen that shabby cloth of yours that you call clothes, and I am wasting my time with a fucking teenager that doesn't know how semaphore works. Kiss that!"

Lizzie was very angry, very angry indeed, and shouted "You and your aristocratic ass sucks", she saw that the man wound down the window of the car and made fuck you with his hands. Lizzie rolled her eyes and started to walk.

She tried to compose herself trying to clean her clothes, when she was in front of the big building. Lizzie took a deep breath and entered to her new work, trying to forget her bad day.


	2. Welcome to my life

**Chapter 2: Welcome to my life**

At the moment Lizzie entered to the building, she forgot all the bad events of her day and started to admire the elegance of the place. She saw a secretary tipping on a computer and decided to ask her where she should go.

"Excuse me, I'm new, I don't know where should I go?" She asked shyly

"Well miss…? Asked the older woman

"Bennet, I am a new designer" answered Lizzie

"Well Miss Bennet, you should go to the fifth floor, that's the designer's floor, and there Miss Lucas, the secretary would tell you what to do. Good day" answer the secretary never taking her eyes of the computer screen.

"Thanks" muttered Elizabeth.

Lizzie started to walk and saw people with folders entering and going out that watched her with extreme interest, she didn't know why, but then she remembered her dirty clothes, and the fucking English man that said horrible things about her dress, all that memories made her feel bad, and she started to doubt: Am I really that bad for dress?, she started to fear that this company would not like her designs, she tried to comfort herself thinking that she had graduated with honors last year, when she was living in England. Oh! How she missed England and her family, specially his father, dear father the most intelligent man she had ever met, he was always reading books of history, geology, anthropology, math, and even books in Latin, French and German.

However she missed her crazy mother, and sisters, Lydia, Kitty and Mary very much.

Lydia was a tall with straight dark golden hair and blue eyes, she was quite attractive, she was hyperactive, always talking and giggling, sometimes it was hard for Lizzie to stand this girl of 16 years old, but she love her. Lydia's dream was to become a famous model.

Kitty was not as tall as Lydia; she was very slender with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was 18 years old, and was currently studying law at Oxford and was very smart. She was in a relationship with a rich guy called Frederick Fitzwilliam (son of an Earl) that was 25 and was a lawyer. This last thing made Emily that was the mother of the Bennet girls, incredibly happy, because her purpose in life was to catch rich husbands to her daughters.

Mary was 19 and was a solitary girl, she was always reading, watching movies or just writing stories, and she was shy but agreeable. Last year, medicals discovered that she had cancer, in consequence she didn't have hair because the chemotherapy. All the family suffered at first, but then they learned that they had to move on and started to motivate Mary to do things that she liked as write. Furthermore all years on summer holidays they would travel, all together, to a place that Mary chose, last year was Moscow, and this year was going to be New Zealand.

The economy of the Bennet house was good, they were not rich, but lived well, and could pay travels or Mary's treatment perfectly. While Emily Bennet didn't work, her husband, Sean Bennet was an engineer that worked doing researches in England, and often at other countries too. Furthermore he was recognized because he was a writer at "The Times".

Lizzie entered to the fifth floor and went to the only desktop that was in that place, this room followed the decoration of the first floor: modern, clean and minimalist, but in some way it was warm, with grey walls, purple chairs, and of course, pictures of Chanel.

"Umm.. Hello, I'm a new designer, it's my first day" Greeted Lizzie

"Good day, Miss Bennet is it?" Lizzie nodded "Your cubicle is entering the fourth door of this hall, that's the dresses designer's area, there would be requests and sometimes you will have to create dresses, your job is to design sketches of dresses, that are sent for approve to Paris, when they are approve you must go to the sew section and made specific indications to some seamstress about the dress. If they are not approve you have to try it again and again, but never forget that in this business is important not to fail because there are consequences as dismissals. And we don't like to waste time. Is it clear?" Miss Charlotte Lucas said

Lizzie took a look of the woman and decided that she would not be able to kill a fly even if she tried it. She was a petite woman with dark brown straight hair, and hazel eyes, she had a big nose and very thin lips for her face. Elizabeth thought that she would get along very well with this woman, she didn't seem demanding even if she was trying.

"Thanks Miss Lucas, and please call me Lizzie, I'll try my best with this work" Lizzie said kindly.

"Okay Lizzie, if you say so, you must call me Charlotte then, what do you think about going to lunch together?" said smiling.

"That would be nice, see you then Charlotte, have a good day" Lizzie said, and started to walk to the cubicle.

It was a dream with people listening music for inspiration, and a big table in the center with lots of papers of all the colors, pencils, watercolors, brushes, paints, and all you can imagine of art materials. Also magazines, periodic, scissors. There were too, designer tablets for draw sketches.

She had to design cocktail dresses, after making 8 sketches she noticed that it was the break lunch and went to search Charlotte. They made their way to a bar that was in front of the building. Fifteen minutes later they were sitting, eating the food. Charlotte excused herself and went to the bathroom. Lizzie noticed a pair of eyes staring to her, and as she looked up in her amazement she saw that those eyes were of the man that insulted her in the morning. He was with a man of red head that had his back facing her. Both wearing suits. That handsome stranger never stopped staring her in the whole evening. Lizzie wondered why. Perhaps he wanted to frighten her. What she didn't know was that this man couldn't take his eyes off of her, because she was the most stunning woman he had ever seen.

**A/N: Forgive me if I have mistakes, you must know that in my country we don't speak English. I am trying, really I am.**

**See you, next chapter "The meeting"**


	3. The meeting

**Chapter 3: The meeting**

After Lizzie have finished her work, at the mid evening, she called a cab to go to her flat, she thought she should save some money and buy a car, it was quite expensive to go by car every day, and she didn't want to try American buses. Twenty minutes later she arrived to her building, Jane and she saved money last year, and with the help of their father, bought a flat in NY, and a little later, move in there.

She entered to the elevator and thought if Jane was home, Lizzie didn't remember the timetables of Jane yet. She didn't expect to see what she was seeing. Jane was with a man sitting on the sofa, but not certainly watching TV that was turned on instead she was on the lap of the man, that had a familiar red hair, and they were kissing passionately. Janie's hands encircling the neck of the man, and the latter with his hands somewhere in her back.

A flushed Lizzie, cleared her throat, and the two lovers, separate from each other, blushing deeply. Nervously Jane said:

"Lizzie, I thought that your were still working"

"Certainly not" answered Lizzie uncomfortable "I'll go to the kitchen"

"Wait, Lizzie, this is Charles Bingley, Charles, this is Lizzie, my sister" Jane said

"Pleasure Elizabeth, I´ve heard a lot about you!" Charles said with a red face and a nervous smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, please call me Lizzie, good things I hope" Elizabeth said kindly

"Yes of course" he said, and they fell into an uncomfortable silence of a minute that was cut when the man said "Lizzie, I'll throw a party tomorrow night, I've invited Jane, and I was wondering if you wanted to go"

"I don't know..." Lizzie said uncomfortable. She was new in the city, that meant that she didn't new much people, and considering that Jane was going with Charles, she was going to be alone all night.

"Please Lizzie, come with us, Charles is very kind of inviting you" Jane said convincingly.

"Yes, besides I was talking to your sister that I have a friend that I wanted you to meet, he's shy, but a good boy, I assure you. And now, I'm sure that he would enjoy your company" Charles said amiably

"What do you think Lizzie?" Janie said expectantly

"I…well, I don't wish to intrude" Elizabeth answered blushing profoundly

"Not at all, be certain of that" Charles said. "Well, I should be going.. It was a pleasure, so see you both tomorrow night" Lizzie waved her hand while Charles kissed her sister's cheek. When he was out, Jane went to the kitchen, and Lizzie followed her. She took a seat by the table and started to eat pizza, while her sister was washing some dishes.

"Soooooooo…."Lizzie started

"Sooo…"Jane said blushing.

"You have a fuck to explain all of this Jane Bennet, I knew you were seeing that man, but I never expected that you two were in this….well… level"

"It's not exactly what you think Lizzie, it was our first kiss you know" Answered the blond "He's the best person I've ever met, I think I'm falling for that man, you know"

"You seem to attract always good and attractive men Janie; can you lend me your magnet once?" The brunette said teasingly, containing a giggle

"Lizzie stop saying that things" Jane said with a deep red face

"So, changing the topic…what about that party, why should I go?"

"Yesterday Charlie told me to invite you, but I forgot, it's a charity party, that Charles and his clinics companies make all years to donate to poor people in Africa, I believe. He is the heir of the prestigious Bingley clinics you know" The older sister said watching and smiling to a cup, not really watching it.

"Wow, so he's a rich man. Be careful, I don't want you to get hurt sister" Lizzie said

"Lizzie, he's one of the best person I've ever met" Jane said grinning like a fool" I bought a dress that is perfect for you, and I bought me one too. You can call it a gift"

"Thanks, you are the best" Lizzie said hugging her sister "Wait…."Lizzie said thinking, and then she opened her eyes big, and her lips turned to an O form. "You work at the Bingley clinics, that mean that Charles is your boss, holy shit woman!"

"Yes, but I didn't realize it until today" Janie said "we talked about it, and we accorded not to tell nobody of work, we'll separate work and our relationship, but we both know that someday we'll have to deal with that"

"I'm happy for you dear, I'm going to have a shower, and get some sleep" Lizzie said

In the shower, Elizabeth started to think about her day and that mysterious blue eyes, _"I forgot to tell to Jane" _Lizzie thought.

The next day, Lizzie went to work, made some sketches, and finished her work at the midday, so she would have the evening free. She went to her flat got some sleep, ate some vegetables, Jane did that things too, and gave the dress to Lizzie, it was gorgeous, deep red, with an empire waist, it fell to the floor, she took a look of the label, it was Prada, she should have known. Jane arranged her sister's hair with an innocent tight braid and curled her hair, it was elegant. She slipped into black heels and a purse to match. Lizzie putted some make up, and darkened her eyelids, her eyes exalted.

After make up, and twisting her hair in an elegant bun, Jane and changed into a strapless heart blue dress, and cream heels, this dress made her eyes even more shiny light blue with help of the make up. She was simply stunning.

The party was at the Hilton. When the sisters arrived and they were announced as _"Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet"_, as balls of the 16th century, _weird_ thought Lizzie. Lots of heads of men turned to see these beautiful women. The place was breathtaking, elegant and lovely. The tablecloths were cream, with gorgeous centerpieces. An orchestra playing. Men in suits, women in dresses and jewelries that cost more than a car, for sure.

A little later, Charles was walking towards them, impeccably dressed in a suit with a woman in his arm, Lizzie guessed that was a relative, they had the same grey eyes. The woman had red hair that was arranged in a fashion hairstyle, was wearing a black dress with a M neckline that was extremely low and showed almost all her fake oversized balloon breasts. Her lips and cheekbones full of collagen and her butt probably too. She would be more beautiful if she weren't too plastic, but she was really sexy.

"Good night Jane, you look stunning" Charles greeted and kissed her sister's cheek "I'm glad both of you are here, you look very beautiful Lizzie"and hugged her quickly.

"I´m very glad of being here" said Jane blushing and with a shy smile

"It was very kind of you to invite us, you look very smart" Lizzie said nervously, avoiding the curios glare of the woman that was with Charles.

"Thanks, let me introduce you to my sister, Caro, this is Jane Bennet, and her sister, Elizabeth. Jane, Lizzie, this is my sister Mrs. Caroline Thorston" Said the man, excited, and looking at Jane with an adoring glare.

"Miss Bingley again in two months" Caroline said happily "I'm very glad to make you acquaintance, I've heard a lot of you, especially of you dear Jane, and I believe that we will be great friends" said with a false-amicably tone.

"The pleasure is all mine, you are very kind" Jane said politely.

"Oh, and this is your sister! I know that Jane is a psychologist, but I don't know nothing about you, what do you do? "Caro" said falsely

"Lizzie is a fashion designer" Charlie said

"Oh, that's wonderful" The redhead woman said, in her tiring false tone

"Yes, it is" Elizabeth said not really interested in following this conversation

The group fell into a silence, Caroline inspecting the room, Charles was talking in Jane's ear, she was smiling and blushing prettily, while Lizzie was thinking to herself _"This is going to be a long night"_.

"Lord Fitzwilliam Darcy, Marquis of Derbyshire" When Caroline listened this, she adjusted her dress, and downed her dress neckline, if that was possible, then started to walk at the bottom of the stairs to wait for him. _Trying to catch another husband_, Lizzie thought.

Lizzie grabbed a champagne glass, Jane gave her an accusing glare. _Little, innocent Jane,_ Lizzie thought, _who would get drunk with just one champagne glass?_

"Will, dude, come here" Charles said happily motioning someone to come to where they were standing.

The man was probably ten feet, black hair, gorgeous blue eyes, perfect features and body, his black suit, tie and white shirt, fitted him perfectly. He was probably in his late twenties or early thirties. After a quick inspection of the man, Lizzie realized he was the man that has insulted her in the semaphore! _Crap_! Lizzie thought

"Will, this is Jane and her sister Elizabeth. Jane, Lizzie, this is Fitzwilliam, my friend I told you yesterday" Charles said politely

_Fitzwilliam? Who called their children Fitzwilliam? That was a surname, Kitty's boyfriend last name. You've got to be kidding me. Besides, he's a Marquis. I was right on calling him aristocratic ass. _Lizzie thought, the last thing made her smirk.

"Pleasure" said the man after a quick glance to Jane, and staring at Elizabeth now. He turned on his feet and walked away. Not giving time to either her or Jane to say something. How rude!

Charles and Jane started to dance and Lizzie too, with a Mr. Philips. When the dance finished, Lizzie and her sister went to a quiet corner. Here, the brunette listened to her sister talking about how excited was she to being here, and how wonderful, sweet, fun was Charlie. Lizzie took a seat while waiting for Jane that was in the bathroom. Her feet were killing her. _Damn these heels_ she muttered under her breath. Elizabeth paid attention to a conversation and listened Charlie's voice:

"Will, c'mon dance with some woman, I've never seen so much beautiful women in my life!" he said trying to convince her friend to let behind his taciturn attitudes.

"Bingley, you are dancing with the only beautiful woman here, besides I'm not in mood to endure frivolous conversations" said the pessimist Darcy

"I know, she is the most stunning woman I've ever seen, I think I'm falling for that girl she's so sweet" said the redhead grinning like a fool

"Charles, you always say the same, and how long have you meet her, one week? That's not sufficient time enough to fall really in love" The taller man said

"Yes it is enough, why don't you ask Jane's sister for a dance? She's gorgeous, look at her, sitting there" Bingley said pointing to where Lizzie was sitting. Darcy turned, looked at her, and said.

"I'll not certainly call her gorgeous, she's beautiful, I believe, but not enough beautiful to temp me, besides, she's probably a gold-digger, yesterday she caused that my car crashed her, and now oh, causality, that I meet her again in this party. Go and have fun with your girl" Darcy answered really tired of this conversation, Charles always wanted to set up him with some girl.

"Hey dude, that was very rude. I know that Lizzie is not like that, you are always seeing bad things in women" Charlie said walking away to search Jane.

Elizabeth wiped her tears quickly. That man had a way to make her feel bad. Did he believe that for being a Marquis has the right to judge people like that? He was so snob! After what it seemed like an eternity, Lizzie called a cab and went to her flat, alone. Jane was going later, she was whit Charles.

She putted in her Pj's and chose a book to read. Her election was one of sonnets of Shakespeare. And red the number 18:

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate._

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date._

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimmed;_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

_By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimmed;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,_

_Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to Time thou grow'st._

_So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this, and this gives life to _

_thee"._

And fell asleep, forgetting the events of the day.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites; I'm trying to amend my mistakes. My English can sound a little weird, because, I repeat, in my country we don't speak English. I'm an English student, and I'm doing my best with this. You are amazing! I'll try to update daily. I don't like when authors don't update soon.**

**It is awesome reading reviews! **


	4. Making acquaintances

**Chapter 4: Making acquaintances **

Days passed, Lizzie made a quick friendship with Charlotte, she learned that her new friend watched all TV series, and was always remembering parts of them in events of real life. She was fan of: Games of Thrones, Gossip girl, Law and order SVU, New Girl, Two and a half men, Friends, House MD, Glee, and Rookie Blue. One day when they were having lunch at the bar in front of their work, they were watching the news on TV, and there was a new about a young man that had cut the head of his fiancé's father; here Charlotte started to tell that in Game of Thrones, Joffrey had cut the head of Lord Stark because he was a traitor…and lot of things that Lizzie never listened.

Today, one week after Charlie's party, Lizzie still remembered what Darcy had said about her. It still hurt her, although she laughed about it with Jane and Charlotte, she couldn't forget what he had said. Did she certainly look like a gold digger? In the eyes of that man she looks like one, but she had never flirted with him! Perhaps he was so damn paranoid because he was a Marquis, and for sure a rich man, besides gorgeous.

What she didn't know, was that this man, was now thinking about her, but he was not having the same thoughts as her. Instead he was regretting all the things he said about her. He'd wanted to talk to her, know her better, but Caroline had put him in a bad mood. And then Charles trying to set him up, he had said that things to just stop his friend. The worst of all was when he turned and looked at a blushed and teary Elizabeth, that was the confirmation that she had listened everything. So, for the first time in his life, he regretted talking loud his opinion of women.

It was Saturday's night, Jane was dating with Charlie. While Lizzie was in her flat, with Char, eating sushi and watching some episodes of Two and a half men. Laughter could be heard outside the Bennett's flat. The doorbell rang and Lizzie wondered who would be, she answered and in her amazement and bad luck, it was her family friend: Mr. Robert Collins or as Elizabeth preferred: Mr. Most odious man she had ever had the bad luck of met. He was the sun of an owner of a bakery in London. His mother, and Emily, her mother, were friends. Robert was an accountant, with 28 years old but he acted as he was 60. The odious man was short; besides it, his behavior didn't help at all. He was always kissing asses of rich people as if they were going to gift him a Lamborghini or after his death, take him to heaven. _Such an idiot! _Lizzie thought, walking towards the door to open it.

"My, my, my, you are ravishingly beautiful Lizzie, you've grown into a handsome woman, who would have thought" greeted Collins, kissing her hand while Lizzie tried to take it away from his wet lips. He proceed to inspect her cautiously "Lady Catherine would be glad when I tell her about this. She always advice me to kiss women's hands and being a perfect gentleman, so, Lizzie, as a proper young woman you must accept this gesture of _etiquette_ and _gallantry_."

"Ummm… Okay, come in" Lizzie said uncomfortable. He needed no more encouragement, and then proceed to enter with a big leather suitcase, that seemed rather old. He spotted Charlotte sitting in the sofa, watching TV and said:

"And who is this beautiful woman?"

"I'm Charlotte Lucas" her friend said extending her hand. He kissed her hand and said

"Robert Collins, very glad of make your acquaintance" Charlotte smiled.

"So, Collins, do you want to call some hotel? It's getting late…"Said the owner of the apartment

"I was hoping to sleep here darling, you could sleep in the sofa, while I in your bed, or I wouldn't mind the two of us in the latter, your dear mother suggested to visit you, she gave me gifts for you and your sister" Collins said happily

"Look, Collins, you sleeping here it's highly improper. What would Lady Catherine said about it? Do you ever wonder it? So, I can call to a Hotel, you can give me my gifts and then go to get some sleep" Lizzie said angrily, this man always putted her nervous, since their infancy he proclaimed that was in love with her and was pretty embarrassing for Lizzie because he always sent her flowers and on Valentine's day, wrote letters to her. It was perfectly clear that her and his mother wanted to set them up. Lizzie couldn't stand this man anymore! She wanted him out of her life.

"You're right dear, I saw a hotel to blocks away, tomorrow we can have lunch together" Collins said in a disappointed tone.

"Well, I should be going, Thanks for all Lizzie, see ya' on Monday" Charlotte said, kissing her friend's cheek.

"I'll go with you Miss Lucas" Collins said

After walking them to the door and order everything. Lizzie didn't want to sleep yet, so she putted earphones and The Beatles started to sound in her years. She took a seat by the table and started to design a dress. It was for a bride, white, and fell to the floor, with tiny shiny rocks in the body. It was gorgeous. Perhaps some day she would wear it at her own wedding.

For the first time in her life Lizzie started to think. All her creations done with that feeling of passion that she felt when she drew, and personal emotions would be under a label, an over world known label, but there was one thing, she didn't owned it. Her ideas would be with the name of other person.

It was a start, Lizzie decided, working in Chanel would teach her how the business worked, how to organize herself. She was young, replete of ideas and creativity. But entering to the fashion business was not easy, she needed contacts for sure.

Then, Jane arrived, with a contagious smile, she was so happy; she was very much in love. Elizabeth wanted to memorize that smile on her sister's face, because last year had not been easy for the Bennett's, with Mary illness there were days that nobody smiled, Jane was very depressed. Their mother was the worst, she became pale and loose lot of weight, also was always crying, Jane helped her with that, and it worked.

Luckily Mary never gave up; she was strong and always said that she'll not live so much time so she wanted to live her little time happily. Mary was a fighter, and two months ago, she tattooed in her arm: "_A farewell is not a goodbye" _with seven little doves representing her family, she explained that it would represent the next time they would be all together, in heaven, flying.

As Lizzie remembered that events with a smile, tears started to fall down her eyes. Jane noticed it and asked very concerned:

"Lizzie, what is it?"

"It's nothing, I was just remembering last year, when Mary told us about her tattoo" said wiping away her tears.

"Yes, it was sad but she meant to encourage us not to suffer" Jane said with eyes full of tears. They hugged each other strongly, and the blonde continue "When I'm this happy I ask myself, why Mary can't be happy like me? It's just so unfair"

"I know but I believe that each one find their way with happiness, perhaps you are happy with Charles, and Mary is happy writing, have you ever noticed that she laughed alone, or when she's tipping in her old writing machine, she's always smiling? She must not know love between men and women but she knows family love" Lizzie said smiling with teary eyes

"I hope that, I don't want her unhappy, I miss her and our family so much! Do you want to go back to England for winter holidays?" Asked Jane, still crying

"Don't cry sweetie, yes, I would like that" Lizzie said trying to comfort her sister. "Do you want to laugh hard? Guess what?" said trying to change the topic

"What?" The blonde said wiping her tears, smiling

"Collins came today, he's going to be in the States for a while, he didn't say how many days, but I hope that no more than a week" The brunette started "And you know what he said? That he could sleep here, in the sofa, or in my bed with me!" said unbelievably. "He's an idiot, jeez, I wish him to be in Argentina or somewhere faraway from me!"

Jane started to laugh and Lizzie too. The blond told her about her date, they went to Mc Donald's, ate burgers, and then to the Ferris wheel, very romantic.

Being a rich man, Charles Bingley was all simplicity, he never showed his wealth, that was something that Lizzie liked of him.

When Elizabeth woke up next morning she had 8 missed calls of Charlotte. And saw a text message that said.

_**We need to talk; it's an emergency, meet you on the bar in front of work at midday **_

Lizzie glanced at the clock, she had one hour to be there. Quickly she showered and changed into light cream pants, a mint green top and platform shoes. As she entered to the restaurant she spotted Char sat by the window, after ordering, Lizzie said:

"So, you wanted to talk"

"Well, yes, you see, yesterday, when Collins take me back home, we started to talk, he's very amiably you know, we kissed, and well…we slept together…" Charlotte said uncomfortably.

Lizzie opened her eyes like plates and answered "What! He's ridiculous"

"Hush Lizzie, I'm 28, I'm not beautiful, I'm getting old, and I was alone much time, so when he paid me attention I was very happy, I am happy now, I don't regret it"

"Okay, so. What happens now? I mean, I know that you slept with the man, but I don't want you to feel bad if he used you" Lizzie said trying to understand her friend. She really couldn't, how could she? The man was the most ridiculous man she'd ever met!

"This morning we talked, and he proposed me marriage, and I accept" Char said staring at her friend to see her reaction

"If you are happy with that, then I'm happy too, but what about work? you love your work, are you going to live here? Asked Lizzie

"We decided that we're going to live in England, and I'm not going to work anymore, I loved it, I know but this is different" Char said decidedly

After having lunch with her friend. A very disappointed Lizzie started to walk to her flat. Who in them senses would marry that odious man?. Her cell phone started to ring and it was a text from Charlotte, what it said disappointed her more.

_**I couldn't tell you this, but I hope you understand, one of the reasons we are marrying is because we didn't use protection last night, and he didn't want me on the pill, so that's it. **_

Charlotte was crazy, very crazy indeed. Or too desperate. She was a very good person; it was a pity that in one month, her recent friend would be going to live to another country.

Days passed, Charlotte's wedding was in a month, Lizzie was designing her dress, and the dresses of the maids of honor that were light rose. Two sisters of Char and Lizzie would be the maids of honor.

Jane and Lizzie received their gifts, expensive perfumes for part of their mother and from their father books: "love in times of cholera" by García Márquez to Jane and "Anna Karenina" by Tolstoy to Lizzie. Sean Bennet always encouraged her daughters to read. Mary, Jane, Lizzie, and Kitty were books lovers. While Lydia just wanted to read foolish best-sellers love stories. Mr. Bennet considered that the latter kind of books were the worst, because the author wrote what the readers wanted to read, not what he or she wanted to write. He was right, that's why in the Bennet's library you would not find foolish books as he called them.

A week later, Lizzie had to go to the house of a "Lady Georgiana" to design a dress. _Weird_, thought Lizzie how important she must be, if monthly someone went to design her clothes.

August 18th arrived, and Lizzie was in front of a mansion, that was on a privileged neighborhood. The architecture was Greek with big windows and gorgeous pillars. The gardens were lovely, it had a big fountain, and there was a security cubicle.

After being admitted, Lizzie rang the bell, and a door man opened her door, and told her that the mistress was on the drawing room, at the end of the west hall. The house was luxurious, elegant but not overloaded of ornaments; it had Victorian furniture, crystal lamps, Persian carpets, the stairs, the doors and windows were made of mahogany.

As she opened the door, to her amazement, she saw a slender young blonde woman. She thought that would be an old fat lady, but this girl was not older than twenty.

"Good day Miss Bennet, I'm Georgiana" said the girl, with a shy smile. Lizzie took a look at the woman. She was slender, with long wavy golden hair, similar to Jane's, but longer and darker. She had big blue/grey eyes. And a British accent

"Hello, Lady Georgiana, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I fear that I have to confess something…" The lady was smiling kindly, expecting to hear what Lizzie had to say." When I saw that I had to design a dress for a Lady, I expected an old woman" Elizabeth said giggling, and the two of them, started to laugh." It's a relief to see that you are certainly not old"

"Please call me Georgi, or Georgiana…I'll confess you something too, I was very nervous about this meeting but I'm not any more! You are being very kind" The younger girl said blushing hard.

"I'm glad, well, what do you think if we start?" The older woman said while the younger nodded. "So, tell me, what kind of dress do you want? Have you something in your mind?"

"Well, it's an extremely formal event, my cousin's wedding, so a long dress will be. I already asked my brother what was his opinion, and he said that a light color would fit me well, and I said, no way! I'm pale, blond and those colors make me see like a little girl!" Georgi said excitedly, trying to be sympathetic. She was indeed, doing her best, she didn't want to worry her brother and father anymore, after Wickham's fiasco, she wasn't the same, he had broken her heart, and she had been a blind.

"Yeah, I agree with you, I see you've some sense of fashion" The brunette said

"Yes, it's my dream to study fashion design, but my father will not let me, he always says that that's not a serious career" Georgiana said disappointed. "I don't know why he doesn't let me, if he says that women don't have to work, but they have to study, it's just so confusing, it's not the 16th century!"

"I think you should talk to your father about this, have you ever told him all of this?" Elizabeth said choosing her words carefully, she didn't want to put the foot in, and perhaps there was something else. Besides, she hated when people from royalty had that thoughts, for being Earls or Dukes they followed their ancestor's customs.

Georgiana had really good ideas, between the two; they designed a very beautiful dress: It fell to the floor; the top of the dress was dark lilac, with a modest heart neckline, and the long skirt was going to be of printed fabric, with colors as: lilac, violet, cream and white. It was gorgeous, really.

After a couple of hours, Lizzy was walking towards the door, with Georgiana. The door opened, and Will Darcy entered with and old man, that seemed to be his father. They were similar, except that the old man's eyes were the same of Georgiana, and he was shorter, but still tall.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap_ thought Lizzie, _why?!_

"Hello, let me present you, she's Miss Bennet, my new personal designer. Lizzy, this is my brother, The Marquis of Derbyshire, Fitzwilliam Darcy. And my father, The Duke of Derbyshire, George Darcy" Georgi said excitedly

"It is a pleasure Miss Elizabeth" said the Duke

"Charming" said the Marquis

"The pleasure is all mine…well, I should be going…so, see you later Georgiana" She made her farewells and walked out of the house. It seems that destiny always putted Fitzwilliam Darcy in her way.

A/N: Thank u so much to my reviews! It is awesome ro read them. Thanks to Dizzy Lizzy.60, Kmart92 and WendyAliceJuliet. You guys are incredible, it's hard to me, but I'm learning, and this is a good way to improve my English, I cannot have a beta yet, there are some requisites that I don't have. See you next chapter, I'll waiting reviews.

Next chapter will have more of Darcy, that's a little unknown yet. I feel that I'm doing all so quick. Cheers

.


	5. Big apple's people

**Chapter 5: Big apple's people**

Fitzwilliam Darcy couldn't believe what he had seen. Elizabeth Bennet had been in his house.

After having a shower, he was seated in the big table of the dining room waiting to Georgiana and his father for dinner. Georgi came in smiling. Will gave a little sigh of relief, her sister was smiling again, perhaps Elizabeth was a good company? That needed no answer, he thought.

Although he had never talked to her, he listened one conversation that she was having with a man, they were talking about politics, a woman talking about politics, that was something never heard in his social sphere, maybe he was so close in his luxury life, he had too much to learn even if he had travelled for over all the world, he had never met a woman that talked about politics, it sounded so ridiculous, he felt ashamed of himself. Anyway, Elizabeth gave her opinion quite decidedly, she knew a lot, she talked about the US economy, and exterior politics. She agreed with the man in some points, but in others no, she was so sure of herself.

"Fitzwilliam can you pass me the water?" asked George Darcy

"Fitzwilliam"

"Son"

"What is it?" Asked William, downing to earth

"Could you please give me the water?" His father repeated

"Sure" said and passed the water to his father. He glanced at Georgiana, and noticed that was staring at him, she looked down to her plate and started to eat.

"So, Georgiana, how was your appointment with the dressmaker?" Asked George trying to talk about something.

A very seldom excited Georgiana answered: "Awesome, after lunch I'll show you the sketch, it is going to be very beautiful, Lizzie has really good ideas, besides she's so amiable, I wasn't uncomfortable at all. You know what? I wish she'll be my designer forever, I think we are going to be good friends. She's from England too!

George and William glanced at each other in amazement that was certainly the longer speech that Georgiana had made this year.

"Who are you, and what've you done with my daughter?" said George smiling, squeezing her daughter's hand "How was her surname?"

"Bennet" Georgi answered quickly, trying to fight with a blush

"Bennet, yes that was it. Why does it sound me?" The Duke said thinking

"Cousin Frederick's girlfriend surname, yes that's it, Catherine Bennet, the law student, do you remember?" William said. Perhaps Elizabeth was a relative of Catherine, he thought.

"Oh yes! I'll ask Elizabeth next week, we appointed a date to finish the dress" Georgi commented happily.

"Catherine Bennet, yes" The duke said, remembering that day when Fred unexpectedly presented his girlfriend to the family. Nobody expected the girl to be so young. At first sight she was a teenager that could not be more than sixteen. Lady Matlock (Fred's mother) almost died of a heart attack, she took her son's arm, led him to a corner, told him that the girl was so young, and that he was being a pedophile. After some talk, the family discovered, to Lady Matlock relief that Catherine was eighteen, and this year was going to be nineteen, she was studying law at Oxford, was the first of her class, was very mature and smart. He could see why his niece was in love with the young woman. She was very beautiful, slender, but with an elegant figure, with beautiful light blue eyes, and long dark brown hair. So, at the end of the meal, she was one more member of the Fitzwilliam family, she was not shy at all, and participated in all the conversations. Lord and Lady Matlock were happy that she was their new daughter in law.

After the Darcys finished their dinner, they went to the drawing room. Georgiana showed them her future dress. It was a beautiful dress for a young woman like her, and then she went to sleep.

"So, what do you think of your sister's dress?" started Lord Darcy

"I find it very beautiful" said Fitzwilliam not really interested in follow that conversation

"Yes, me too" George agreed. After some minutes of silence, the older man said "It is clear that Georgiana is very happy with her new friend, do you think that this Elizabeth will be a good influence for her?"

"Well, I don't know Miss Bennet but you saw the results today" said William and then went to his study to finish some work. Besides have a tittle, the Darcys had banks over the entire world, they were billionaire. The business was started by William's grandfather and run by father and son now. This last thing, made both Darcy men, targets of gold-diggers. Since George has lost her wife, Anne Fitzwilliam, eight years ago in a car accident, lot of women were at his feet, of all the ages, since twenty to fifty. He was fifty five, his son thirty, and his daughter eighteen.

Five days later, William Darcy was in his office, at the top of his modern building, on Manhattan, reading some papers to sign when his Blackberry rang. He answered and was Charles.

"Charles" said coldly Will, as he usually did when someone interrupted his work

"Hey, dude, how are you?" said Charles in his typical good mood but a little nervous.

"Well, you?" Will said quickly, when Charles said that phrase meant that he wanted something.

"Fine, look Will…I was wondering if you wanted to come to Miami with me… The thing is, I invited Jane. Caroline, Louisa and Hurst, are already there. You are always working, so I thought you would want some fresh air, so…what do you think?" Charles said trying to convince his friend

Will tried to invent some excuse, but he couldn´t, his father was with Georgi on Tokyo because he had some business there and invited Georgi to go. "Okay Charles, when?"

"Tomorrow, we are going to go in my plane, it's at 10 in the morning, see you there then" Charlie said. The Bingleys were rich but not richer than the Darcys. Since eight generations they were doctors and Charles's great grandfather started with the clinics that now were all over the world. They were from Boston and you had to be deaf to not realize that in their voice. However Caroline always tried to imitate British accent and was very bad doing that. Louisa Hurst nee Bingley, was the older of the siblings, she had married a rich heir that didn't work because he had sold his father's company and dedicated his life to spend that money in food principally.

-While in a tiny apartment…

"Oh Lizzie I'm so excited! Charlie invited me to go to his house at Miami; I'll meet all his family there. Could you help me to make my suitcases?" said Jane with a big smile on his lips

"Sure, so, you just have met one sister and now you are going to meet his parents?" Asked Lizzie while ordering all her sister's make up in a little bag.

"His parents died two years ago" Jane answered inspecting her clothes. "Lizzie, would you lend me your sunscreen?, I don't know where is mine"

"Okay Janie" The brunette said. After they finished Jane's luggage, they ate Mexican food and went to sleep.

Lizzie couldn't sleep; she would be alone in NY. Charlotte was in England with Collins, and Jane was going for a week to Miami, the only two friends she had in the big apple. So, she decided, she would tour the city in that time, she wanted to feel she was part of it, she wanted to start to love the city, but she couldn't yet, she missed the bad English weather so much, the old buildings, streets, shops. England had so much history behind its walls.

The next day, Jane was not in NY, and Lizzie had so much work to do, so she couldn't tour the city, it was too late. She went to her flat, and started to sew one shirt that she'd designed yesterday. When she turned on the sew machine she remembered that her mother watched all American reality shows and wanted her to go to "Project runaway". Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were opposites in all. Sean was a smart man, he'd graduated with honors at Oxford, and he was always thinking how things could get better besides he was very fond of philosophy. Mrs. Emily Bennet on the other hand, was always watching reality shows, reading gossip magazines and wearing fashionable clothes while Sean didn't care the last thing at all. People wondered why they'd married, what they didn't know is that they were like yin-yang what one didn't have, the other had it and vice versa. Sometimes they had fights, as normal couples because Sean was always teasing his wife, or laughing about her matchmaking antics, but there was no doubt that he adored her.

Lizzie had so much work, Karl Lagerfeld was coming in two week to choose the clothes for the big four fashion week that was in two months,(The latter was in four metropolitan cities: London, Milan, New York and Paris) she'd been designated to go to London and was very excited to go back to her beloved England and the fact that almost all her designs were accepted from Paris excited her more. Every day, she went to the sew area to give some indications about her designs, all the _modistes _were excellent doing their jobs, and Lizzie found good company on them, she learned that in this work, you had to work hard, really _hard, _because if you failed a couple of times, you were out, and lot of young designers were waiting for this job.

One day, she finished all her work after a couple of hours after lunch break, so she went to her flat, changed in sport clothes and went to take the Ferry. The views were gorgeous; she took some pictures for send them to her father. She usually interchanged letters with her father, so she was going to print them. Then, she was walking around the Central Park, and a minute later she noticed a man walking next to her, staring her, smiling. She took her earphones out and he approached her. The man was gorgeous with dark blond hair and light blue eyes, he was wearing sport clothes and she noticed that he had well-formed arms and torso. He looked like a model.

"Do not wake me up if this is a dream because you are the most stunning woman I've ever seen" said the unknown man, flirting in a perfect British accent

"Nah, you seems more beautiful fall asleep" said Lizzie laughing

"So, this is a dream?" asked the blond man. Lizzie nodded, and he continued "And you are dreaming too?"

"Probably"

"So, can I least know the name of this sleepy beauty?"

"I'm Elizabeth" Lizzie said extending her hand. He took it, made a bow, and said

"Princess Elizabeth, it is a pleasure, let me present me by myself, I'm George".

"The pleasure is all mine George" Lizzie said laughing

"Now that we're presented, what do you think about you and I, dinner, tomorrow night?" said George, smiling, showing his white teeth

"Well…I should consult my agenda, a princess have lots of appointments you know" said Lizzie teasing, covering her mouth with her hand to contain a giggle

"Come on princess, we are both from the same land, England" said George. Lizzie accepted, they interchanged their numbers. And he said that the day was going to be in a bar called dreams, and gave her the direction, they would meet there, they decided.

Now that Jane was gone, Lizzie could use her sister's car. She was driving back home and thinking that at least she had someone to talk to now, something else to do. Although she had partners designers at work, she wasn´t too close. The women didn't like her because the fact that she was new, young, and almost all her designs were accepted. And her men partners were all gays, were very amiable and funny, she'd a good relation with them, but not so close. The closer friend she'd in work was Alexander, a designer, sometimes they worked in pairs.

Lizzie had a shower, and was now eating alone, when Jane called her

"_Hi Lizzie"_ said Jane happily

"_Hey Janie, how are you doing?"_ asked Lizzie curiously, although she know the answer

"_Really good, indeed, Charles is amazing and her sisters are being very amiable, and Wi_…" was saying excitedly Jane until Lizzie cut her.

"_I'm very happy for you sis. You know what? Tomorrow night, I'll have a date and I'm really excited, it'll be my first date in New York, but we are both English. It's funny, isn't it?"_ said rapidly excited, she really was, she thought that this week was going to be boring

"_Oh Lizzie, I'm so happy for you, Charlie is calling me, we're going to dine. I miss you, have fun tomorrow, and take care of yourself"_

"_Okay Janie, I miss you too. Then you tell me everything, bye" _said Lizzie, and then went to bed to read Anna Karenina. The book was very good and she red:

"_They've got no idea what happiness is, they don't know that without this love there is no happiness or unhappiness for us-there is no life." said Vronsky. _Lizzie started to think that she would want that love someday; she would want someone to say her sweet things. She wanted true love, that love that doesn't tire you, that love that fill you inside, that love that is forever. Her sisters had found that love, Jane with Charlie and Kitty with Fred.

The next day Lizzie arrived earlier to work, so she could leave before. After doing some designs she went for a café, smiling, she was happy for the date. Alexander was there:

"Mmmmh someone is in love!" he said excitedly, and Lizzie blushed, she thought she was alone on the kitchen.

"Alex! I didn't see you, you scared me... I'm not in love, just excited, I'm dating tonight"

"Congrats sweetie, who is the lucky man?" Alex asked curioslly

"He's a gorgeous British man that I met yesterday while I was walking through the Central Park" Lizzie said and continued "tall, perfect body, dark blonde hair and light blue eyes"

"If you don't work out tonight please give him my number" Alex said teasing and laughing.

Hours later Lizzie was in her bedroom, in front of the wardrobe, thinking what to wear. She putted herself in a simple light rose dress, made by her. It was of chiffon, and was adjusted at the waist. It was beautiful; she slipped into brown heels, and a matching purse. She grabbed her coat and called a cab. She gave the directions and stare out of the window silently until she arrived, paid the cab, and looked the place. It was a modern bar, lots of people were dating, it was perfect.

As she entered, she spotted George sat by the window. They greeted each other, and started to talk.

"So, British princess, what are you doing in America?" George started

"I wanted a change in my life and I got a good work here, so here I am. And you?" said Lizzie sincerely. She really wanted that change; her life in England had been so monotone that bored her. Besides she wanted a little of adventure.

"It seems that we are soul mates, because those are my reasons too. Besides I got a job here. I'm a manager at the Sheraton. What do you do?" said George

"I'm a fashion designer, and now I'm working in Chanel"

"Impressive! You have chances to meet famous people, don't you?" asked George curiously

"Well… I just met Lady Georgiana Darcy; I'm designing a dress for her, although she's not so famous, she's very sweet" said Lizzie remembering Georgi. George choked with his food. After recovering he said

"Really? I know her too. Her brother and I were friends until a couple of years ago, I remember when I was a child, and we spent all our summers together in his house, Pemberley"

"Georgiana is a good girl, but her brother is a snob, I can't stand him" said Lizzy

"Georgiana is like her brother, very fake. They seem to be like good people, but they are not. Do you know what Fitzwilliam made to me? My father worked in one of his banks on England in a high position he was friend with George Darcy, which is why my name is George. Anyway, when my father died he promised me that work, so I started to work, and the next month I was accused by him that I had stolen two million pounds, George Darcy believed him, and now I cannot live on England anymore" said George sadly

"Really? That's so…so bad! Why did he do that?" asked Lizzie paying attention

"Jealousy. His father loved me more and he couldn´t stand it" said the man. Lizzie's phone started to ring. It was Jane; she excused herself and went to the bathroom.

"Jane is something wrong?" said Lizzie concerned; it was strange of Jane to call at this time.

"Hey Lizzie, it´s Charlie…look, your sister is ill, she failed, we're in the hospital now" Charlie said nervously

"What?! What happened to her?" Asked a very concerned Lizzie

"I don't know, we were in the beach and she just fainted, we are waiting for the doctor to come out" informed Charlie

"Okay, I'm going, give me your directions, I'll call you when I arrive" said Lizzie quickly

After making her farewells to George, she went to her apartment, called Alexander and told him if he could cover her, he of course said yes. Lizzie made her luggage quickly, and went to the airport. Flies to Miami were in 4 hours, so she stayed there thinking, watching through the window, not really watching.

She still could not believe what George had told her. She knew that Darcy was a snob, but she didn´t know is that he was capable of ruin people's life. And Georgi's part was hard to believe, the girl was very shy, inoffensive! After what it seems like an eternity, she arrived to Miami; it was four in the morning. Charlie informed her that Jane was in bed in his house.

As she stepped out of the cab, she stared in wonder! It was a very beautiful mansion and was in the stars neighborhood. Next to his house, was Matt Damon's mansion.

She rang the bell, and for her amazement, who opened the door was no one else than Lord Fitzwilliam Darcy, he stared at her, petrified, Lizzie cleared her throat, and said "_Hello_". He opened and closed her mouth twice after said _Hi_. He opened the door for her, helped with her luggage and stare at her in wonder while she was climbing the stairs.

_He _

_knew_

_in_

_that_

_moment_

_that_

_he_

_was_

_in_

_love _

**A/N: Thank u so much for the reviews. I'm really excited about this FF. Sorry for my mistakes! New update soon. Tell me what you think of my story, and suggerences are accepted!**


	6. Netherfield Park and revelations

Chapter 6: Netherfield Park and revelations

It was destiny, definitely it was. Lizzie thought, before entering to her sister's room. The house was gorgeous, really modern, with expensive furniture, and very white with big windows that showed the sea. It was called Netherfield Park.

Elizabeth spotted her sister sleeping peacefully in a big bed. Jane was pale and had purple circles under her eyes, she seemed tired. Not knowing what to do, Lizzie sat down on an armchair and fell asleep easily.

Hours later she woke up, and saw Charles with a stethoscope checking Jane, he was saying that she was fine now. However, one minute later, Jane got up abruptly and started to walk rapidly to the bathroom, but vomited in her room's floor.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, I ruined your floor, I think it would be better to me to come back to New York" said Jane blushing deeply and with unspent tear on her eyes.

"Nonsense, I'll take care of you! You shouldn't be apologizing, come here" said Charlie motioning her girlfriend to a hug. Lizzie felt that she was intruding and went downstairs to wait. Caroline saw her and invited her to go to have breakfast with her. Elizabeth noticed with pride that she was wearing one of the new dresses that she had designed. It was of the new collection of Chanel. She accepted, she was starving. As they entered, they saw that Darcy was already there with a couple that Lizzie didn't know. She guessed that the woman was Charles's bigger sister and her husband. After some informal introductions, she learned that the woman was Louisa and the man Richard.

The table was full of food: eggs, bacon, tea, orange juice, cereals, cookies, coffee, and etcetera.

"Will, are you having a good time?" Caroline said staring at the handsome man

"Yes, quite beautiful I'd say" said William disinterested in follow the conversation

"Me too, but the fact that our new friend Jane is sick makes me sad" commented the woman, not really sad. "So Elizabeth, I see that you have some sense of fashion, who is your favorite designer?" Caroline said trying to speak of something.

"Me" said Elizabeth decidedly. She then noticed a pair of eyes on her and saw that were from Darcy.

"Why, of course, considering your economy situation I believe that you are not able to buy designer clothes, I forgot it. Being a mere designer must be difficult" Caro said trying to provoke her. She was so jealous; Will's eyes had been on Elizabeth since they arrived to the dinning room. She wanted the Bennet girl to realize that Darcy was going to be her next husband, when her current spouse gave her the divorce, of course.

"Well I dare say that I can buy designer clothes perfectly but I preferred my own designs, but that doesn't mean that I don't have designer clothes. Besides lot of people buy my designs. In fact you are wearing one now you know" said Lizzie whit fire in her eyes. This woman was very snob, the kind of people that thought they were superior for being rich, what ridiculous!

"I see you are wrong Eliza, this is an original Chanel" said raising her eyebrows while sipping her tea.

"Dear Caro, this mere fashion designer works for Chanel, I design dresses and you are wearing one now." said Lizzie proudly of herself. Caroline opened and closed her mouth twice before speaking

"Of course, I almost forget that I bought it because it was a contribution to low designers as you; I'm very charitable you know" Lied Caroline trying to win the conversation.

"Well , care to explain, I don't get it. Because if someone else of this table asks to you the label of the dress you would probably say that it's a beautiful original Chanel. But if I ask you, you would say that you just bought it to contribute to low designers. But, what if Karl Lagerfeld ever asks you? What would you say? That it was from one of his low designers or from his label? Because I understand that a designer designs from a label, so that's a Chanel not an Elizabeth Bennet."

Richard Hurst started to laugh and said, "Well done". Caroline was red of fury, Darcy was trying not to laugh. Elizabeth was very witty. The woman in question excused herself and went to check Janie.

She knocked on the door, and entered, Jane was with Charlie in the bed watching TV. The man excused himself and let the sisters alone

Elizabeth grabbed her sister's hand and said: "How are you feeling Janie, I was so worried about you"

"Very weak and tired, but better than yesterday, I've to wait for an analysis one month, they'll send them to New York" Jane said watching Lizzie "I feel like I'm intruding, I ruining their holidays"

"Everything is going to be alright, Charles is taking care of you" said Lizzie sincerely

"I know, but I think that in a couple of days we should be going, right?"

"Sure, I have to go to work"

"Fine, so tell me about your date"

Lizzie told Jane about her date with George. Hours later, while Jane was sleeping, Charlie suggested to go to the beach, all of them agreed and Lizzie wore her blue bikini.

Caroline was wearing a tiny yellow bikini that just covered the nipples of her oversized breasts. She seemed so desperate to call Darcy's attention that gave pity. This handsome man was gorgeous, even shirtless, with abs and strong arms, he should be a model, Lizzie thought.

After they all swam and played some beach games, they were all seated under an umbrella or in the sun. Lizzie was reading Hamlet, Caro listening music with her earphones on, Louisa reading VOGUE, Richard sleeping, Darcy with his Macbook and Charlie dreaming awake.

After some minutes, Charlie said:

"I don't know how women do it"

"Do what Charles?" asked Caroline taking her earphones off.

"They all cook, organize parties, take care of children, sew, knit and after all they're always well dressed and well waxed to look beautiful" He explained looking up the sky, smiling dreamingly.

"That are basics things that women must do, I must add to your list the we should know different languages and we must have an air around us, to make us even more special" said Caroline "Of course, I have them all"

"It is funny, I believe, that lot of women do that things but not of all them do it well, I just know less than ten that do it right" said Darcy never taking his eyes off the laptop "And, of course, in addition to your list you must add that they should read to get better their vocabulary and knowledge, and the production of an heir"

Lizzie closed her book quickly and intervened in the conversation

"Well, I think I've never known a woman with those… special characteristics" said she, and added "In fact I think that that woman does not exist"

"Why Eliza, you are in the presence of one" said Caroline proud of herself

"I didn't knew you had children" said Lizzie

"I have one son, he is three years old, he's with his nanny all the time, rich women do not take care of their sons, In fact my future ex-husband saw him just twice. Do you know my husband Eliza?" said Caroline as if nothing really mattered. Lizzie thought poor baby! Who would let their children all the time with a nanny?

"Mr. Edward Thorston III, he owns gold mines on Africa and now diamonds too. He's one of the richest man in the world, but he's a jerk, and the fact that he fifty eight is repulsive. Besides I will have fifty millions if I win the trial, and his only son, Edward IV would inherit all" Caroline whispered in Lizzie's ear

"O..key" said Lizzie realizing that Caroline couldn't be have thirty, she must had married really young. She was a gold digger that married for money, and "produced an heir" for money. "Produce an heir". What was it? Cow production? Chicken production? Corn production? No. Heir production. Children production. Elizabeth wanted to scream to the woman. Women like her, shouldn´t be allowed to have children.

"So, Eliza, do you cook, speak languages and all of that?" asked Caro

"I'm a disaster at the kitchen, I just cook frozen food, and I'm quite fluent on French"

"Is that it?" Asked the redhead with a face of disgust

"Yeah, as I said, I don't think a woman can do well of the list you were saying, it's not like it is a duty"

"Are you so severe with your own sex?" Asked Darcy as it was unbelievable that a woman think that

"In fact, you are being severe with my sex; I didn't know that women were robots that were obligated to do that. What about men? What are his duties? They don't have of course, that's the effect of macho-culture" said Lizzie, rationalizing. And pretty sure that women weren't obligated to do that list. It was absurd. Old. And Lizzie thought that she was not going to be part of that for sure.

"You don't get it, don't you? Since the caveman is this way. Women stay at home, or in caves, taking care of it, while men come with food, in nowadays with money to provide his family" said Darcy quite decidedly, trying to provoke her, he liked the fire that her olive green eyes shot. She was so beautiful, even angry.

"Well, I think you don't get it, it was millions of years before, now women work, have dinners with friends, have someone to clean their houses, buy food, have their own money, etcetera. That´s not non-existent, in fact I see that all days. I think you are so close in your luxury sphere that you don't understand, or you don't realize. You should see real world, I can assure you that of ten women, nine work" said Lizzie, very angry, this man was so headstrong! He knew nothing!

"I already knew that, my point is that I don't want a wife like that, besides I have a duty with my family, and it certainly does not include walking through Bronx or Queens!" said Darcy coldly.

"It's such a pity" answered Lizzie with sarcasm

"Well, I think I'm going to check Jane" said Charles nervously. His friend was being a jerk, he seemed to have his noise touching the sky today. "Hey body, what are you going to do? He asked to Darcy. While Lizzy, Caroline, Louisa and Richard started to walk toward the house

"I think I'm going to stay here for a while" answered Will. Charles leaved.

_What evening_, though Darcy. This woman always let him thinking.

He was tipping to Georgiana, he was telling her about Lizzie Bennet. After half an hour he spotted the woman in question. She was wearing shorts, Nike snickers, a black tank top, and a ponytail. She was so beautiful!

"Lizzie you look…"

"Not handsome enough to tempt you?" She laughed while he blushed. _She'd listened that _he thought _crap! Holy fucking shit!_

She started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She stared at him, questioning with her green gaze.

"Wait, Lizzie, I'm so sorry about that, you must know that I was not in mood that night, and that that was a total lie to free myself from Charles. I daresay that I find you very beautiful" he said sincerely, with a little of hope. She didn't just fit in his world; in fact she was like an opposite, but he couldn´t stop his feelings towards her.

"How do I know that you are not lying to me?" She said, still blushed.

"I'm man of few words, believe me if that weren't true, I shouldn't be telling you" He said downing approaching her, their noses almost touching, he caressed her cheek, and walked away. While Lizzie was feeling shivers down her spine. _Jerk_, she thought. She put her earphones on and immediately she started to run, listening _Satisfaction_ by The Rolling Stones trying to clear her mind.

The next day, the Bennet sisters were making their farewells; Charlie kissed Jane and took them to the airport. He didn't Janie to leave, but she said that she was intruding.

Luckily she was well recovered now.

Four hours after they were entering to their apartment. Jane sent a text message to Charlie telling him that they have arrived. He didn't answer. Jane was so sad.

Days passed, and Lizzie was working again. Karl would be arriving in two days, they were finalizing details. She was so tired that she was going to bed really early. Also Charlotte's wedding was going to be in three weeks. She had the airplane tickets already.

Jane was desolated, there was no signal of Charlie, yesterday she had gone to his house and there was no one. As Lizzie entered to their flat she heard that someone was crying in Jane's room.

"Jane, Jane, What's going on?" asked very concerned

"He….H…He….leav..ed" said crying fiercely. Lizzie hugged her tight and whispered "It's okay". She didn't know that Charles was that kind of man!

The sisters hugged each other until Jane fell asleep. Lizzie saw Jane's laptop on the floor and noticed an email opened, she red:

_Dear Jane:_

_It was amazing to know you; I'll miss you so much! Charlie didn't tell you but he's going to Hong-Kong, he has business there and I think that new air and new people would be good for settle him down. He always wanted to live there, and now has an opportunity that he´s not going to lose for someone! I sincerely hope to see you again someday dear friend!_

_Cheers and lot of love,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mrs. Caroline Thorston_

_PS: Charlie lost his cell phone_

Lizzie couldn't believe what she was reading. Charles seemed so in love. He had broken her sister's heart. Appearances could deceive, really could, this case was the proof.

Jane decided to resign from her work. She got a job in a psychology clinic.

Two days later Lizzie was preparing her and her sister breakfast. Janie was not coming, so she went to her room and found her on the floor. She had fainted. Lizzie didn't want to be egoist but this was probably her opportunity to meet one of the most famous fashion designers of the whole world. But family was first. So, after Jane woke up, they went to the clinic together-not Bingley clinics- of course. Lizzie carried the analysis from Miami, they were not open yet. An old medic attended them. After some questions he opened the analysis and told them:

"You haven't seen this, have you?" he asked frowning

"No, is something the matter?" asked Lizzy with concern

"Well Miss Bennet, in this cases I should congratulate you, but I don't know if I should. You're pregnant" Lizzie looked at her sister with big eyes, Jane get pale, and tears started to fall from her beautiful eyes.

"Thank you doctor, goodbye" said Lizzie, standing up, helping her sister

"You're welcome, you can monitor your pregnancy here, and there are some goods obstetricians"

Lizzie was driving back home while Jane was sitting in silence, staring out of the window. It was weird, knowing Jane, she should be crying all the year. After a couple of minutes in silence she said

"Do you want to tell me something sweetie?"

"I…we just had sex one time, I never expected this." said Jane, not daring to look to her sister's face. "You may be asking yourself why I am not crying…I will tell you. I think I have to be strong for the sake of my baby and for myself too, but at the time I'm desperate, I don't know what I'm going to" here she started to sob.

Lizzie stopped the car and hugged her sister

"Don't worry Janie, I will always help you, you'll see, we'll work it out"

"Thank you Lizzie…I'm feeling really guilty, I r…ruined perhaps the most…important day of your career"

"I don't care; I will try it again and again. Family is first, now you are my priority" said Lizzie comforting her sister. She was pregnant of a jerk. Lizzie knew that her sister was not going to be the same again.

"I love you little sister" said Jane

"I love you more, we will be always together, no matter what destiny wait for us"

"Always" whispered Jane staring through the window.

When they finally arrived Janie went to have a nap and Lizzie started to read a book from Julio Cortazar that her father have recommend her, and she red:

"_You look at me, you look at me closely, each time closer and then we play cyclops, we look at each other closer each time and our eyes grow, they grow closer, they overlap and the cyclops look at each other, breathing confusion, their mouths find each other and fight warmly, biting with their lips, resting their tongues lightly on their teeth, playing in their caverns where the heavy air comes and goes with the scent of an old perfume and silence. Then my hands want to hide in your hair, slowly stroke the depth of your hair while we kiss with mouths full of flowers or fish, of living movements, of dark fragrance. And if we bite each other, the pain is sweet, and if we drown in a short and terrible surge of breath, that instant death is beauty. And there is a single saliva and a single flavor of ripe fruit, and I can feel you shiver against me like a moon on the water."_

So romantic, Lizzie thought.

Somedays

she

felt

so

alone


	7. Last days in NY

Chapter 7: Last days in NY

Elizabeth returned to her job, making dresses designs was amazing, she really enjoyed it. She preferred water colors pencils to do them. After some failed designs she noticed it was midday break. She went to search Alex:

"Hey Alex, would you like to go to lunch with me?"

"Is it a date?" said Alex teasingly. He was always mocking everybody. He was very talented. Alexander made his university studies on Parsons school, he came from a rich family. He, once, told Elizabeth his story: his father was an "absent dad" he was always in business trips, while his mother was at home with him all the time, she was always well dressed and with the newest fashion clothes, that's from where he knew he would wanted to be a designer. When he was in time to start university, he said he wanted to be a fashion designer; after that his father treated him so bad that he never saw him again, he said that he a son of his must follow the family business. Alex refused and with the help of his mother, he started Parsons.

"Come on, I want a big fat burger" said Lizzie grabbing his hand and leading him outside the building. As she was walking with her friend, her phone buzzed. It was a text from George

"_Hey beautiful, how about a date tomorrow night?_

Lizzie didn´t answered, in fact, she was thinking on her sister. She wanted to be with her in this difficult moment. Life was not always as you planned, she learned. Janie never planned to be pregnant now, she should be working, dating, knowing more people, having fun; life was so unfair. Lizzie didn't want to share these thoughts with her sister, it would be worst. She remembered then that they have not told to their parents yet.

"A penny for your thoughts" said Alex

"I didn't tell you, but the think is…my sister is pregnant of that man that she was dating, he abandoned her" said Lizzie sadly, and angry

"Really? Of that rich doctor?" he asked concerned

"Yeah, I can't believe it"

"You shouldn't be sad Lizzie, it would be worst to your sister, she needs you very much now, you can't say that things. She has a life in her belly now. A life is always a blessing" If there was something that Lizzie admired of this man was his positivity.

"I know, you are right"

"Look…I will be here always, if there is something that you and your sister need, just tell me… I know I hadn't met her yet, but I would like to" he said sincerely, with a little smile in his face.

"I would like it very much, you can come with me after we finished?" She said eating her burger

"I'd like that" He muttered.

So after one week, Alex was part of the New York Bennet family, he always make Jane smile, in fact, yesterday night she was laughing so hard that tears fell down her eyes.

Charlotte's wedding was next week; she had sent already the bride dress to her friend, and the bridesmaids' dresses too.

Two days later a very purposefully Jane, came with a plane ticket in her hand. She was leaving. She was going to work on Sidney for three months, she had got a new job, and also she said she wanted time to think and to not disturb her sister. Jane added that she had told to their parents about her unexpected pregnancy.

So, two days later, Jane was walking into a plane.

Lizzie hadn't felt so alone in her entire life. The only comfort she had was that in four days she was going to England.

After that, Lizzie turned on her laptop and, to her amazement she saw that Kitty was calling her by Skype. She answered and immediately she saw her sister's face.

"Hey there Lizzie"

"Hi Kitty, how are you? said Lizzie happily

"Well, I think, a little surprised about Jane's news" said Lizzie's little sister not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, what did our parents said?" said curiously.

"Mother it's with her nerves on the edge, and I believe daddy will manage well…I called Jane and she didn't answer. Mum told me she is going to Sydney, why?"

"Good… she said she wanted time, and that she didn't wanted to disturb me anymore" explained Lizzie.

"Okay…you know what? I was saving money to visit you at New York, but now I'll have to save some money to Sydney…"

"Yeah, me too…so, how's Oxford going?" stated Lizzie changing the topic. She missed her family so much! It was her first video call with Kitty.

"Fine, I really like it!" said excitedly Catherine and told Lizzie that she was going to Scotland with a friend in a week. She still was in a relationship with Fred. "And how do you do, I mean, with your new work?"

They talked for two hours, they didn't notice that time was passing so quickly. She then remembered that Alex had invited her to go to the cinema with him, she glanced at the clock, she had just one hour. So, after a quick shower, she wore skinny jeans, white oxford shirt and black jacket; she matched her outfit with red heels and a purse.

She met him at the cinema. They chose a drama movie. Both of them were crying at the end. When they went out they had red rimmed eyes. Lizzie noticed that her friend was smiling and writing a text in his Iphone:

"So, something you are not telling me…" She started, as he blushed and bit his lip. It was obvious that this man was happy, or at least excited about a new relationship he was having. Lizzie felt hurt because he didn't told her, but, of course, she respected privacy.

"Honey…I'm dating a man called Frank, he's so gorgeous. And wonderful. In fact I feel like I'm falling for him. But I don't want to rush things. We are well as we are…" said Alex dreamily, smiling softly at her.

Alexander was an attractive young man, he was twenty five. Slim, not so tall, dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. At first sight you could guess his sexual preferences because the way he talked or dressed. He was becoming probably Lizzie's best friend. He was so perceptive, and knew when to talk and when to not. In fact, he had helped Lizzie with Jane. He was really positive, always smiling although he could be having his worst day.

"Really? I'm really happy for you bestie" She said while hugging her friend. He kissed her cheek and led her to a restaurant where they would be eating.

"Yeah… I can't wait you to meet him, he's wonderful"

"Well, it'll probably be after my trip to England…so, how do you meet him? you didn't tell me nothing" She said trying to sound hurt, but she was interested in the story

"I know! Sorry dear! You were so busy, but the thing is… I was ordering a café on Starbucks before entering to work, and he was beside me. We started to talk and we decided to date the next day. He works in a law office, Frank is a lawyer, and is older than me… and we had our third date yesterday"

"He's bigger that you, is that a trouble for you? Is he handsome? I bet he is" Lizzie asked curiously

"Not at all, he's just five years my senior. Yeah really handsome, I'll show you his profile picture" said Alex excitedly, taking out his phone and searching the picture "Look"

Frank had dark hair and dark eyes; he seemed descendant of Spanish or Italian people. And was quite handsome Lizzie decided.

"Wow, he's quite a catch, congrats friend" said Lizzie grinning

"I know, don't I? I'm a lucky man" said Alex happily, writing text messages and laughing. Seeing people happy was comforting. After all world's problems. People were happy, and that was the only that mattered. There could be wars, crimes, murders, corruption, egoism, divorces, silliness, and more things but love was always there. Between people. Between world's trouble. Between everything, and perhaps that was the purpose of life. To not have boyfriend didn't meant that she didn't feel love. Elizabeth loved her family and her friends, because she worried for them, she took care of them, she got angry at them, but after all, said sorry.

Two hours later, Lizzie was sitting on the sofa of her apartment, alone and bored. She called Jane, but she didn't answer. Not knowing what to do, she went to her table, with papers, and water colors, and started to paint. Not designs, just an abstract paint. Sometimes she needed this to herself, to disconnect herself from the world. While doing this, Eleanor Rigby was sounding on her ears: _"Ah, look at all the lonely people, Ah, look at all the lonely people…"_ The sound of the violin was refreshing, inspiriting, and her paintbrush followed the compass of the instrument.

Hours later, Lizzie woke up, her face on the wood of the table. She had fallen asleep on her table. _What the hell?! _She thought, this was the first time that that happened to her. She glanced at her watch; it was early in the morning. On her cell phone was a text message from George:

"_Morning beautiful, as u didn't answered my last message I am insisting again, this prince don't give up and want to repeat the date, what do u think princess? Call me"_

She answered quickly before entering to the shower:

"_Sound great, I'm busy now, then we appoint it"_

As she was washing her hair under the water of the shower, Lizzie remembered that she had Lady Georgiana's appointment today, at her office. She changed in a black pen skirt, and a cream sleeveless t-shirt, black heels and matching purse.

She ate cereals, watching the news, and while she was in the elevator, her cell phone rang. It was Jane.

"Janie! How r u? Said Lizzie quickly, excited to be talking to her sister

"Lizzie, I'm well, and you? I miss you so much! Said Jane, sounding happy to the relief of her little sister

"Great…so, how's pregnancy going? Asked Lizzie curiously

"I'm very excited about it, can't wait to do the ultrasound scan"

"That's amazing, I wanna see my niece or nephew soon, when you do it, please send me pictures" said Lizzie sincerely. She was so excited about a little baby in her family.

"I know, I can't wait too, I'm feeling bless Lizzie, having a little life in my body is more that I could ask for, and I don't care about the jerk that let me, he left me with the most precious gift that life could give me" said Jane quickly, happily, Lizzie was glad that her sister was being herself again. Always searching the positive side on everything.

"Oh Janie, I wish I would be with you in this moment to hug you tight. I'm glad you're feeling good. That's the spirit, don't let you down…how is Australia?" she asked, sincerely, she wanted to ask to her sister what was going to do, if telling Charles or don't, but she just couldn't, she would give painful memories and that was the last she wanted.

"I a couple of months I'll be back sweetie, it's wonderful, people is really good, they make me feel like home… and I'm working with children, it's an amazing experience, I think that from now on I wanna have just children patients

"Wonderful, I'm very happy for you… I have to go dear, I have to go to work and I know you don't like when I talk by phone while driving. I'll call you later, bye sister, love you"

"Sure, Okay sister, love you!"

Jane had made her day. Lizzie was in good spirits, knowing that although her sister was alone, faraway, was happy.

As she entered to the designer's floor, she saw Georgiana, sitting in a couch waiting for her she guessed.

"Georgiana, I hope you didn't have to wait too much. Sorry" said Lizzie smiling nervously.

"Not at all, I have just arrived. It's so good to see you" said the girl blushing. Memories of what George had said starting to sound in her head. Georgi didn't see as a bad girl, In fact she seemed very shy, and the kind of girl that made everything for the well of people.

"Well, come on, I'll take your measurements, and we can finish your design. Do you want some coffee perhaps?"

"No thank you" said the blonde girl

"So this is the final design or you want to change something?"

"I like as the way it is, I'll wanted you to recommend how to make my make up, hair and accessories" said Georgie, with her cheeks flushed.

"With that beautiful golden hair I think that something simple, that down on your back" advised Lizzie.

"Yeah, I thought about it too. And about make up I was thinking in something dark for my eyes, but not too much, and rose lips"

"Good election, you really know about all of this" said Lizzie smiling at the girl that muttered a little "thank you". And Elizabeth said "And about accessories, I think that cream heels and clutch cream bag will do well" said searching a catalogue in drawer " Here, these are the new collection of Chanel, you can search something there. But don't worry, if you don't find something there, feel free to buy them wherever you want"

"Thanks Lizzie, you are like a big sister to me, I don't have someone like you here in the States, my aunts are all in England, and my friends too" said Georgi hugging Lizzie

"You are welcome, I'm flatter that you think that, you know" said Lizzie smiling, and added "You are like a little sister too; from now on I have five sisters, not four anymore"

"You are so sweet, and from now on, I have a big sister…I wish you could come to my cousin's wedding" said Georgiana smiling sincerely. There was not sign of fakeness in her. Not at all. It was hard to believe what George had told her about Georgi. Lizzie started to doubt.

"I'll be in England in two days, for my friend's wedding" said Lizzie

"Really? My brother is in England now, visiting my aunt. But my father and I are going to South America tomorrow, we are visiting the world, he did that with my bro and mother too. I'm so excited; I'll be in Brazil, Peru, Bolivia, Argentina, Ecuador, Uruguay and Chile. My brother thinks that the best places in the world are there. Argentina has the most south city in the world and Brazil the best beaches!" said Georgiana smiling at what was waiting to her the next days.

They made their farewells and Lizzie started to think again about what George had told her. She couldn't believe it, and why should she? She barely know him, he was a completely stranger. They had dated, yes, but it was all too hard to believe it.

Lizzie spent her day on the sewing floor, giving measurements, choosing patterns and helping to order clothes. In this building they made designs and sew just one dress or clothe, those then were sent to a big factory where they did lots of them.

She finished late, and wasn't in mood to date, she was really tired and had to do her suitcases. So, after a dinner watching _two and half men_, Lizzie started to do her luggage.

It was late in the night when her phone rang. It was a text message from George and said

"_What's up princess? You didn't call"_

Lizzie didn't answer, it was three in the morning, she was growing tired of George. She understood that when a woman didn't answered or made excuses by text messages, that meant that she didn't wanted to date!

She turned and turned in her bed, and couldn't sleep. Lizzie was glad that tomorrow was Saturday, she didn't have to work. So she switched on the lights and searched something to read.

She grabbed love sonnets by Pablo Neruda and red:

"_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."_

She had her melancholy days. She liked to think about life, about what life involved: love, and death. Lizzie had deep thoughts about what would be after death. That was the biggest enigma in the world, nobody knows, just god knows, it's something you have to believe.

Other big enigma was what are we living for; everyday she asked herself that question. Flies die, dogs die, people die. But nobody can tell you what happen with them. With their souls. She always finished thinking that BELIEVE was the answer. Believe in god.

Elizabeth Bennet wanted to discover what life's purpose was, perhaps, she always thought about this because she was always reading, and reading opened your mind to this questions.

That didn't meant she was becoming crazy, or that she wanted to kill her self, she just wanted answers. Answers that nobody could tell her. Phrases like "Life is short, live well" were crap. Life was short if you didn't enjoy it, and life is not short, we live the time we have to live.

She turned on music, and Bob Dylan started to sound in her flat.

After finishing her luggage, she started to design clothes and time started to pass, but she didn't noticed it. Passions like this, disconnected her from the world, relaxed her mind. And sent shivers down her spine. Passion that was it. As when you listened your favorite song, that meant so much from her. Deep songs, with a story behind them. That was drawing for her: a passion that would never end. And the feeling of satisfaction that she felt made her think that nothing could top this.

Tomorrow she was going back to her beloved England.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that I cannot update daily, I have lot of things to do now. I think I am painting a very different Lizzie in this story, like philosophic, she asks herself lot of things, she shows her as a person sure of herself, while inside she doubt of everything. Next chapter, you'll read about Rosings and all of that. I apologize for my English. I have lot of mistakes, I know, but I'm doing my best.

In addition, I love reading and listening to music, so I really enjoy putting that in this story. I love the quotes. And I like when a book have the character's thoughts, that's why I put the ones from Lizzie.

Please review! I don't care the number, but it's an awesome feeling reading them, and knowing what you think about this story! See you next chapter.


	8. Rosings Park

Chapter 8: Rosings Park

Lizzie's flight was at 2pm, so, after checking if she carried everything, she ate something light and took a cab to go to the airport. Summer holidays were starting. The airport was replete. Lot of people everywhere, it was almost impossible to walk through the JFK, Lizzie hoped that not all of them were going to England. She made the check-in and now was sitting waiting the plane.

Of course Lizzie grabbed a book to read, the travel took more than seven hours.

The book was _les misérables_ by Victor Hugo and she red a phrase that called her attention: _"To love or have loved, that is enough. Ask nothing further. There is no other pearl to be found in the dark folds of life."_

Lizzie started to think about it. She concluded that love was the great purpose in life. Not just love between men and women. Love to the world, love between siblings, love in friendship, love to music, books, paint, draw, art, history, mathematics, sports, physics, medicine, animals, god, etcetera. Love had a certain relation with passion. Not just in love-making. There were uncountable passions, as hers: fashion, music, draw and painting. Love and passion were everywhere. All people loved what they loved, not matter how, when or where, just mattered that all human being loves.

"_Last call, from JFK to London international airport in 5 minutes…" _As Lizzie listened this she started to run and got in the plane, and kept reading the book. She have already red that book, but good books never tired her. Specially _les misérables._

She red, listened music, watched a movie, and finally fell asleep. She was woken up by a flight attendant that told her to put her safety belt in because they were arriving.

She was really excited. Tonight she was going to sleep in a hotel. And tomorrow Lizzie was going to take a bus to Kent where her friend was living, and was going to get married. After Charlotte was gone to her and Robert Collins honeymoon on Ireland, Lizzie was going to Hertfordshire, Meryton where her family lived.

So, after a good sleep in a cheap hotel, Lizzie was making her way to Kent by bus. She was staring out of the window, with her earphones on listening "_wish you were here_" by Pink Floyd. It was simply refreshing watching the familiar country sides of different shades of green. She grabbed her camera and started to take photos of it. Elizabeth was very excited about this trip; in fact, this was going to probably be a light in her darkness. She thought, after all her previous problems. Lizzie wanted to enjoy the opportunity to see her friend happy, or not, she didn't know what to wait.

As she was going out of the bus, she saw Charlotte, and for her amazement she was changed. Really changed. In formal clothing that Lizzie hadn't ever seen in her friend.

And a complicated bun arranged in her hair. She seemed… formal. And Lizzie didn't understand why, if she was just going to pick up her friend, not to meet the queen.

"Char! It's so good to see you!" said excitedly Lizzie, hugging her friend, while Charlotte whipped her tears.

"Holy shit, damn this hormones" said Charlotte smiling

"You are pregnant?" asked Lizzie trying to not show her anger. Charlotte was pregnant all the time and didn't have the decency to tell her. How to expect and react with this news? She didn't want to be angry in this moment that she had to be happy with the elections of her friend. She just couldn't. She was trying really hard.

"Yes, we are so excited, Rob always wanted a baby" said Charlotte dreamingly, staring Lizzie directly. Expecting her friend's reaction. "Lizzie, what's up? Said Charlotte with disappointment.

"It's just…You didn't say it…you know…It's well…kinda of shocking…" said Lizzie nervously trying to change the words that were coming to her mind. She should be disappointed and angry, not Charlotte.

"Lizzie, I wanted to tell you personally…I know you and I know what you are thinking now. But I have to tell you something, I'm happy with my life and my decisions, I could be happier I believe, but this is how life must be. I've security in a marriage, and happiness. What else could I ask for?" said Char decidedly, it was weird, she was not really sure of herself. Robert really had changed her. Or perhaps life? Yeah, that for sure.

"What about love? You should've married for love, not security, besides you cannot be forever happy with happiness without love" said Lizzie regretting her words. She didn't think, the words just flew out of her mouth.

"Love?" said Charlotte laughing. "I'm 27 years old, this is more I could ever ask for, I'm not even pretty, so I had an opportunity and I took it. You'll see Lizzie, you will have to change, or life will change you. Love just exists in books and movies. Woke up!" Said trying to make rationalize her stubborn friend.

"I don't want to argue, and seeing that we don't have the same opinion, I prefer to not keep doing it for something we will regret later. I'll respect your choices, and I hope you'll respect mine" said Lizzie trying to not argue with her friend. Charlotte had changed, really. She was a stranger for her now. And the fact that she didn't know if she could trust on her made her sad.

"Fine, come on, I have the car over there" said and they started to walk towards the car. Collins had a Toyota Corolla.

The pair didn't talk for five minutes, and when the car stopped because a semaphore, Charlotte said:

"I missed you Lizzie, you don't know how I needed you this months"

"Me too Char, sorry for tell you that things"

"Me too Lizzie" And hugged her friend tight.

"So, do you like far English life?"

"Yeah…well it was difficult at first, people are more serious, and the weather is horrible!" said Char laughing. She was from San Diego, how to not hate English weather after a childhood spent in beaches.

"I know" said Lizzie "So, you told me you live near Collins' house?"

"Yeah, the woman is a bit crazy, don't get scared, she's so demanding, that shit, not everyone dare to answer her when she's been tiring" said laughing and then continued "She comes from old money, she's a Lady, her husband passed away and she has one daughter, Anne"

"I can already imagine her" laughed Lizzie "Her daughter is the Anne is getting married next month, right?"

"Yeah, that's why we are coming before from our honeymoon. Her Ladyship invited us" explained Charlotte "Lady Catherine is charitable, she gifted us a nice house, in front of her mansion! Oh…I forgot to tell you, her mansion is amazing, it occupy one complete block, I'm pretty sure you'll like it"

"Great" murmured Lizzie

"We'll be dining in her house tonight"

After a couple of hours Lizzie realized that Collins was still the same jerk as before, in fact since his infancy. Always kissing rich people asses. He had an office in the mansion and Lizzie got out a sigh of relief when he went to work. He was so tiring, when he was talking she just wanted to put her earphones on and sing loud, shouting "I can't get no, satisfaction" while listening the Stones.

Then she went to the shopping center with her friend, and they bought shoes for the wedding. Charlotte chose a white peep toes with lace, really cute. Lizzie bought cream peep toes to match her rose dress.

As they arrived to Charlotte's home, Collins was already there, watching TV. But he wasn't exactly watching a movie, instead he was watching a manners program where a man said polite phrases and Robert repeated them. Lizzie had to fight back a giggle while Charlotte flushed. The man was so silly, spotting Robert doing that was hilarious.

"Oh, dear, I see you've returned" said he kissing his fiancé's hand and shaking Lizzie's arm.

"Yeah…well I'm going to have a shower to get ready" said Char excusing herself

"I'm going to walk" said Lizzie stepping out of the house to don't have to listen manners classes.

Kent was a beauty, with deep green nature, and old buildings. It had too, gorgeous Victorian houses. She putted her earphones on and "Something" by the Beatles started to ring in her ears. The place had wet forests where she was walking. At least she could spend her time walking and taking photos in this place, and idea came to her mind. She would carry a blanket to sit and draw. It was inspiriting, refreshing and beautifully splendid for her.

If there was other thing that Lizzie Bennet liked was nature. Going out of a big city sometimes was refreshing. Breathing fresh and clean air too. The different shades of green were inspiriting her, like she wanted to build a house in this place with big windows to enjoy the scenery.

It was getting dark and she remembered that they had to go to dine to Lady Catherine's house. She started to run, luckily, she was wearing leggings and sneakers. She didn't see was a white Maserati that almost crashed her. The car stopped and a man went out quickly. Lizzie was so scared that she started to run rapidly. It was night, in a city that she didn't know and a man was going out of the car in the middle of the dark forest. She started to think that he was going to rape her.

As she arrived to Char's house, her friend looked at her with a concern face and Collins said:

"Elizabeth! We were waiting for you, go, have a shower and change quickly! Lady Catherine doesn't like people that are late. Don't forget to dry your hair, it's of bad manners to don't do it! Go…" said Collins but Charlotte interrupted

"Lizzie whatever happened to you? I was so scared…" Then Lizzie said

"Then we can talk, I'm going now, if you want to go without me, feel free to do it"

"Sure" said decidedly Robert and added turning to his girlfriend "I think we should be going and Lizzie can go later"

"Ummm…Sure, so see you there Lizzie!"

Quickly Lizzie had a shower, and dried her hair. She was now, searching something to wear. Finally she decided to wear a long coral skirt with a cream tank top. She added some make up to her face, not extremities, just to make her look acceptable.

She took a look in the mirror. Her long chestnut hair going down on soft waves. She was ready.

The house was gorgeous. But it was not a house; it was more similar to a castle. Neo gothic architecture. As she entered she noticed that it was replete of expensive things, as sculptures, gold lamps, expensive furniture and carpets. Crystal ornaments. It was more like a museum, beautiful but too over ornamented. Lizzie decided that it would be more beautiful without lot of decorations.

There was a footman that opened the door for her to enter to the drawing room._ Was so difficult to open the door to yourself? Snobbish people_, Lizzie thought.

As she entered she spotted an attractive woman sitting in a chair that seemed more like a throne because the way the old Lady was sat. She was in her mid fifties, Lizzie guessed, had blonde hair and blue eyes; she was dressed in a purple suit that made her look elegant. Her hair was twisted in a complicated bun. The woman must have been very handsome thirty years ago.

Next to her, was a young woman with dark hair and dark coffee eyes, she was wearing a mint halter neck dress, that finished in her knees. She was not beautiful and looked pale and sickly.

"Miss Bennet, come here and bow as a proper lady" said the old Lady. Lizzie bowed and said

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I've heard a lot about you madam"

"I see you are British…interesting…Well, let me present myself, I am Lady Catherine de Bourgh, you can sit down" said and motioned Lizzie to do it with a fake smile. The woman seemed to be demanding. "This is my daughter, Anne"

"It's a pleasure Miss Bennet" said shyly the young woman, looking at the floor

"The pleasure is all mine Miss de Bourgh, please call me Lizzie or Elizabeth"

"Very well Elizabeth, you must call me Anne then" said the dark haired woman looking at Lizzie and smiling pleasantly. She was not a beauty but at least she was kind. She had kindness in her big eyes. Not as her mother.

Collins, Charlotte and Lady Catherine started a conversation about the weather and other trivialities that Lizzie paid no attention. Minutes later the doors opened and two men entered wearing suits.

For Lizzie's amazement these men were: Fitzwilliam Darcy and Frederick Fitzwilliam, Kitty's boyfriend.

Fred saw her and smiled, starting to walk towards her, hugged her tight and said:

"Lizzie! What are you doing here? It's nice to see you"

"I'm a guest in the Collins's house, I'm staying for the wedding" said Lizzie smiling gently "By the way, how are you? Last time I saw you were an eternity, right?

"I didn't know that, yeah it was a long time ago, Catherine told me you are living in New York, and how is it going? He said smiling to her kindly. He was really happy to see her sister in law; Lizzie was really cool and witty.

"Fine I guess, working hard and for sure, missing England" she said sincerely.

Lady Catherine was staring at them. She still couldn't believed why his nephew, son of and Earl, coming from and old rich family, being a respect lawyer, was dating the little brat of Catherine Bennet. She had to admit, the girl had her looks, but she was a gold-digger. She couldn't stand the Bennets, and now, one of them was under her roof.

To her anger, she noticed that her other nephew, the future Duke of Derbyshire, was staring at her; he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Lady Catherine had to admit, the Bennets were a handsome family. Catherine was very beautiful, and Elizabeth too. She knew they were five sisters, and she saw in a picture that all of them were handsome.

"Miss Bennet, it's good to see you" said Fitzwilliam Darcy, extending her hand

"Likewise Mr. Darcy" answered her, angry that that snob person was being in England, in the same house as her at the moment. She noticed that Darcy wanted to say something but Lady Catherine, interrupting narrowed her eyes and said

"So, I think we should be going to the dinner room, Fitzwilliam you are escorting Anne, Frederick me, and Mr. Collins his guests"

My! Thought Lizzie. This woman needed to wake up and confront reality. She was completely old-fashioned!

As they arrived to the dinning room, that had almost thirty chairs, crystal chandeliers, they took their seats and the owner's house started:

"So, Miss Elizabeth, tell me what do you do"

"Umm…I have a degree in fashion, I am a fashion designer"

"Right and I understand you are living in New York"

"Yes, madam" answered Lizzie sipping her glass of water slowly. She wanted this scrutiny to end. What she didn't know was that it was just starting.

"Anne went to Wycombe Abbey School, where did you go Miss Bennet?"

"I went to the public school of Meryton" said Lizzie looking into the woman eyes. She wasn't ashamed of her life. Her parents worked hard. She would not let this woman win this conversation

"Good" murmured the Lady with disgust in her face. "I believe you hadn't the conditions to afford good schools. My nephews went to Eton and then Fred and his brother to Oxford and Fitzwilliam to Cambrige. I understand you sister is going to Oxford?"

"Probably I hadn't had them but it doesn't matter to me, life has more important things that may not be forgotten, because if not, people will be lost. Besides, going to a private school would not make you better, there are little things that make good people as tolerance, respect, amiability, kindness, and I could tell you more than a million but my food will get cold" said Lizzie proudly of her speech. All the eyes of the table went to her face. Collin's was ashamed. Charlotte was trying not to laugh. Lady Catherine was blushed of fury. Fred was watching her with amusement and giggling. Darcy was looking at her with certainly admiration, it was the first time that someone said that things to his aunt, and she deserved it.

"You said respect but you are teasing us now" continued the old woman narrowing her eyes at her opponent.

"I never said I was a good person" said Lizzie

"You should be"

"It'll be best if we start from ourselves instead telling a person what to do"

"I say, Miss Bennet, you give your opinion quite decidedly, pray tell me, how old are you?"

"Women have the right to dismiss that question"

"Upon my word, you couldn't have more than twenty four"

"I'm not twenty four yet"

"So, Lizzie how is Jane" asked Fred trying to break the pressure of the room.

Lizzie didn't know what to answer, after a silence of seconds she said "Well, she's working in Australia now"

"Really? I didn't know, Kitty didn't tell me" he said like if he was hurt that his girlfriend hadn't told him about it.

"Yeah, she is going to be there for three months" said Lizzie thinking in Jane

"So, Elizabeth, do you play an instrument besides your basic draw?" Lady Catherine interfered

"I used to play the piano but not now" said Lizzie curtly

"After dinner you'll play for us, you are being modest"

"It's not false modesty, I assure you"

So, half an hour later, the group was entering to the drawing room again to have tea.

"Fitzwilliam how is your family?" asked the old Lady trying to show to the Bennet girl that his nephew was an important person.

"Very well, Georgi sends her love" he said not really interested in follow this conversation. He knew his aunt very well. It was obvious she wanted to show off her family connections as she called it.

"The duke sent me an email and said they were in Brazil"

"Yes, indeed"

Realizing that his nephew would not give her conversation and a chance to show off her family, Lady Catherine turned her attention to the green eyed Elizabeth Bennet and motioned her to go to the piano. After being begged by Collins she went to not listen him anymore. The man was insufferable.

Not knowing what to play she chose _let it be_ by The Beatles.

Lady Catherine motioned her to sing, so she started:

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me__  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be__  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me__  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be__  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be__  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree__  
There will be an answer, let it be__  
For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see__  
There will be an answer, let it be__  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah let it be__  
There will be an answer, let it be__  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be__  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be__  
Yeah let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be__  
There will be an answer, let it be_

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be

_There will be an answer, let it be_

And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me

_Shine until tomorrow, let it be__  
I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me__  
There will be no sorrow, let it be__  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be__  
There will be no sorrow, let it be__  
Let it be, let it be, yeah let it be, yeah, let it be__  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

Fitzwilliam Darcy couldn't take his eyes of Elizabeth Bennet, her sweet voice, and the way her delicate hands caressed the keys of the piano softly were heaven to her. She was really good, perhaps some practice would help her to improve her, but she was excellent. For sure his aunt had his mouth opened.

Elizabeth Bennet was the stunning, successful and perfectly amazing for him.

And he loved her.

He loved her.

And as a good reader he remembered one quote of Cortázar:

"_As if you could pick in love, as if it were not a lightning bolt that splits your bones and leaves you staked out in the middle of the courtyard. (...) You don't pick out the rain that soaks you to the skin when you come out of a concert."_

**A/N: I am enjoying very much this story, I'm very happy cause I'm not thinking about this story all day, well, sometimes yes, but when I sit down to write, I just write without thinking, words come up to me. It's really exciting.**

**You don't know how happy your reviews make me. Sometimes you make my day literally. It's awesome.**

**I'm trying to update soon. This chapter is longer, I think. In respect to where I am, I just will say that I'm from South America.**

**PD: Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam Darcy best love story ever.**

**I know how to go on with this story, but I would like very much your reviews! Thank you**


	9. Days in England

Chapter 9: Days in England

The dinner in Rosings finished with a very angry Lady Catherine, she was indignant because her two nephews were paying more attention to the Bennet girl than to her.

She wanted good marriages for her nephews, sons of an Earl and a Duke, she wanted for them aristocratic women, and beautiful too, that had to be from the higher circles. Fitzwilliam was dating one, three years ago, a pretty woman, daughter of an important business English man, but suddenly they broke up. Her other nephew, Frederick, was very different, he was always sleeping around with women, like a womanizer or dandy, until he met Catherine Bennet, the little brat that made him settle down. He was very much in love with the "little girl" because she was just nineteen while he twenty five. She still couldn't believe it.

Elizabeth Bennet was case apart, she was smart, really smart, she accepted challenges, she argued with her, she was strong, she was witty, she was beautiful, but something about her made her feel annoyed, perhaps the reason was that she was very intelligent.

While in the Collins' house, Elizabeth Bennet was thinking in the dinner too. A pair of eyes staring at her the whole evening, even when she was playing the piano, and she remembered one conversation:

"_You are trying to scare me Mr. Darcy, but I don't care your sister is a good player, this is all I know"_

"_I'm not trying to do that, in fact, I was just admiring a good musician caressing the piano keys very well I must say" said a very surprised Darcy, very nervous._

_A cold glare from Lady Catherine made her go on singing._

In two days was going to be Charlotte's wedding, and then she was going to her house and then New York again. That was her plan.

The next morning Lizzie was walking through the forest, searching a spot to sit and draw. When for her amazement and anger, saw Fitzwilliam Darcy walking towards her. Why? Thought Lizzie, she wanted privacy in this moment, she wanted inspiration, and she wanted to not speak, just to listen the nature and some music maybe. But Darcy ruined it all.

"Elizabeth!"

"Mr. Darcy"

"Please call me William or Will, he have known each other since a long time" he said uncomfortably, he was not comfortable in the presence of women, especially in front of the women of his dreams. She was perfect; he couldn't take his eyes of her. He knew his family expectations, but for this woman he would gladly let it all

"Okay then Will" she answered not really sure about what to do. Should she invite him to walk with her or what?

"So, do you want to walk?" Asked Darcy trying to break the silence.

"Sure, why not" said Lizzie

They started to walk in silence; Lizzie had her bag replete of color pencils, papers, a notebook for draw and her camera. She took some photos, and invite Darcy to sit down with her in the blanket that she had put on the grass. He accepted and stared at her while she was drawing.

"Your drawing is really good, indeed Li…Elizabeth" he said blushing deeply

"Why thank you Will, but this is all crap, I'm not very inspirited today" answered Lizzie disappointed of herself, the pair of blue eyes made her feel nervous and she was drawing so badly!

"I wouldn't say so" he said, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, the draw was very good, he wanted to ask her to give it to him, but he didn't dare. "What do you think about this quote?" He challenged her while she raised her eyebrows accepting it. This man was intriguing. "_Sometimes people don't want to hear the truth because they don't want their illusions destroyed_, it's by Nietzsche"

"Well, I would say that it's a bit complicated, but, following my opinion I don't agree with that, because If someone tell you that your draw is bullshit you will have to effort yourself or just let it all, adding that you will not have personality" she said thinking and frowning slightly.

"What?!" he asked incredibly. "I hate lies, specially this kind, when someone is always telling you that you are good in something but then life shows you that don't, that you made everything bad. I prefer…" he said and stopped when she cut him

"Well, I think you are wrong, why someone have to tell you that what you are drawing is bad? No one can judge us, you just have to be yourself" said Lizzie very convinced of herself.

"Okay, that sound very pretty, but life is not like that. Let it for a book, or a song maybe. Life is difficult, hard, and shocking. If you haven't learned it, you don't know anything then. That's crap. Lies. I don't like listening the truth but it's necessary for us to not believe or do what's wrong" he said angry.

Lizzie felt her blood in her face. This man was so stubborn. He thought that everything he said or believed was good. For being a Marquis he thought he had the truth. God, she muttered before standing up, and going back almost running to the Collins' house to not punch him.

As she was walking she spotted Fred taking by phone, and waited for him, after they greeted each other he said:

"So, you were with my cousin, I saw you"

"Well, yes, It was not on the plans, but well…here I am, you see…we had an argue about a quote from a philosopher" she explained.

"Really? that sounds like you" said Fred laughing

"Yeah…I'm sorry that he's your cousin but he has a nerve!" she said exasperatedly.

"Yes, when he wants, but he's a good guy, one of the best I must say"

"Not in my opinion" said Lizzie as they started to walk together.

"He's terribly shy, but when you get to know him, he's very loyal, he worries for his family and friends" said Fred thinking in his cousin.

"I don't think so" mumbled Lizzie remembering what George had told her.

"Why he is, recently he separated one of his closest friends, Bingley, from a blonde gold-digger from New York, he advised his friend to go to Hong-Kong, very loyal from his part"

"Sure" muttered Lizzie. So he separated them. Darcy had done it. He was the reason of why Jane was so sad. How dare him!

She started to think and realize that what George had said was true. Darcy was so snob! and his behavior showed that he was a liar, and a bad person. He couldn't accept everyone else opinion than his. And he had destroyed her sister's life too.

She sighed, this evening she was going to Meryton with Fred; they were going to visit her family for a couple of hours.

So after lunch she was sitting on the sofa in the living room, when she heard a horn of a car. As she stepped out of the house, she saw a Maserati car, and Fred walking towards her, stepping out of the front seat passenger, smiling pleasantly.

"This is your car?" Asked Lizzie, looking in wonder at the luxurious car

"Nah, this is from Will, he's coming with us" he answered while leading her to the car. Lizzie tried to smile, but she couldn't, she had to deal with the Marquis one hour and a half in the same car. My god.

As she entered to the car, Darcy smiled at her and said Hello, Lizzie said hi, and started a conversation with her sister's girlfriend. Darcy didn't say a word during an hour. He focused his gaze in the highway, trying not to stare at the beauty that was seated in the back of his car. He was driving very fast, and Lizzie was becoming nervous and afraid.

"Jesus, calm down, low the speed man, we're not in hurry" said Lizzie almost screaming. He locked his eyes with hers by the rear-view mirror. And Lizzie felt shivers down her spine, the eyes of the man were so blue, that she wanted to stare at them all the time. But she certainly wouldn't.

"I like driving fast" He answered simply.

"He's a man from speed, aren't you Willie?" asked Fred laughing at his cousin's antics.

"I don't care, I just want to arrive safe" answered Lizzie staring out of the window and biting her lip softly. This man always wanted to have his way. She wouldn't let him. So, she smirked proudly when he downed the speed.

Richard turned on the radio car and started to think loudly with the music: _"Love, love me do, you know I love you, I'll always be true, so please love me do, whoa, love me do"_

Lizzie started to laugh so hard that tears were going down her cheeks, while Darcy had an expression of disgust on his face. He took a look of his cousin and his face almost said "_You're so fucking stupid Fred"_

Finally they arrived to the Bennet's house. Will took a look of it. It was big, but not extremely big. It was Victorian, and was in a good neighborhood.

As they stepped out of a car, a woman of fifty years stormed them and hugged Lizzie tight that Will doubt if she could breathe, and wished that someday he would hug her like that. Fred was smiling and staring at them, when Kitty started to run and Fred caught her in the air and hug her tight.

"Lizzie, I've missed you so so much! I was angry at first, because you were in England but not at home, and now you are here! "exclaimed the woman so loud that Will had to close his eyes. While Fred was kissing his girlfriend and a blonde teenager started to run towards them and screamed:

"Oh Lizzieeeeee! You're here, I missed you so much! I've to tell you lot of things. Are you going to make clothes for me?! Pleaseeeeeeeeeee!" begged the teenager. They were a loud family thought Fitzwilliam.

Lizzie wiped her tears trying to compose herself. She'd missed her family very much! Still ignoring him, she said

"Where's dad?"

"He's in South Africa doing some investigations" answered her mother, and then spotted William, standing there, wearing a suit and open her big blue eyes and cried "Lizzie, you have a boyfriend and you didn't tell us!"

"Mum, he's not my boyfriend! He's Fred's cousin!" answered Lizzie blushing deeply.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy at your service, madam" said and shook Emily's hand

"It's a pleasure, I'm Emily and these are my daughters, Catherine and Lydia. My oldest, Jane, is on Australia, and the mid, Mary, is sleeping" answered Mrs. Bennet proudly, staring at the handsome man, and rich for sure.

All of them made their ways to the house, and sat down on the living room, except Lizzie that went upstairs.

The living room was common of middle class people. Good size, and fashionable furniture but without luxuries.

"So, what do you do Mr. Darcy?" asked Mrs. Bennet, smiling at him.

"Errrr…My family have banks" answered Darcy simply.

"His father is a Duke" said Fred with his girlfriend on his lap.

"Ohh…good" murmured Emily Bennet. And started to think that he would be a good match for one of her daughters. Jane, she thought, no, Jane was pregnant. Lydia maybe…yes.

Minutes later, Lizzie entered to the living room with tears on her beautiful green eyes, and her cheeks were flushed. Mrs. Bennet smiled sadly with tears on her eyes and motioned her to sit down next to her. Suddenly all the Bennet were staring at the floor sadly. Elizabeth said:

"Why you didn't tell me?! Why? I have the right to know!" cried Lizzie angry, her voice choked with her weeps.

"She didn't want you to know" answered Lydia, while Mrs. Bennet stormed out of the room, crying silently.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! And what about Jane?"

"She doesn't know it too" answered Kitty. Grabbing her boyfriend hand, because he was going out of the room.

"What? How dare you? We've the right to know it. We could have helped…" Lizzie cried and Kitty cut her

"Listen Lizzie, this is hard for all of us, not just for you. We respected our sister choice, she wanted you to focus on your careers. You know how she is! And you should respected her decisions too" rationalized Kitty while his boyfriend hugged her.

Suddenly all were out of the living room, except Lizzie and William.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly. The next moment she was in his arms, crying, wetting with tears his white oxford shirt, while he mumbled comforting words.

He didn't know what was going on, but he just couldn't see Elizabeth crying. He was trying not to cry with her. Minutes later, Lizzie, realize where she was and slid out of his embrace, almost falling to the floor. But she went upstairs.

Lizzie couldn't believe it, her family hadn't said anything. Mary had a tumor again, a big one, and it was dangerous for her body. They still didn't knew if choose chemotherapy or not. It was dangerous. Mary was very sick; she couldn't get out of bed easily. But she didn't matter. She didn't want her family babysitting her and losing dreams, love, and opportunities, for her, a person that was intended to die.

Lizzie was recently starting with the fashion design, she was successful, now working for Chanel, and not all fashion designers had that kind of opportunities.

Jane had been blessed with a pregnancy, without a man by her side, but a life was always joy.

Kitty was very much in love with Frederick, they were inseparable, and they were perfect for each other. Besides, Catherine was the first in her class, in Oxford university. Lots of important firms were seeing her profile, considering her for good works.

Lydia was finishing high school, she wanted to be a model, but she still didn't know what to do. She had lots of decisions to make and Mary didn't want her to change them for her fault.

Her Father was being very successful in different investigations he was doing around the world. The National Geographic had an eye on him.

And her mother was trying to settle down her daughters, of course. She was happy doing that. And who would deny happiness for people?

Hours later, Lizzie and Darcy were making their ways back to Kent. Fred had decided to stay with his girlfriend, to comfort her. Lizzie would like to stay too, but she had Charlotte's wedding tomorrow.

Seeing that Darcy refused to speak, Lizzie grabbed her bag and took a book from it. It was _Wuthering heights_ and she red:

"_If he loved you with all the power of his soul for a whole lifetime, he couldn't love you as much as I do in a single day"_

Was it true what Darcy had said? That she was not watching real life, instead imagining the happy life in books? She didn't knew, she had so much to know yet. Being a young person made her innocent sometimes. Life hadn't hit her…yet.

As she reminded the events of the evening, her eyes felled of tears, she wiped them quickly. But she couldn't stop the sob. Darcy saw her with a concerned face. And then stopped the car in a safe border and hugged her. Her crystal green eyes seemed so full of pain that made him wanted to stop that pain and took it away. He didn't know what to do. In this cases it was difficult to say something, being silent was a comfort for people.

Lizzie found comfort on his embrace. And said:

"Sorry, I just can't stop it"

"Don't, please, I'm here, I'm here…" he whispered the last part on her hair. His eyes full of tears. She seemed so afraid and hurt that he just wanted to comfort her.

After a couple or hours he let Elizabeth in the Collins' house and drove to Rosings. As he entered to the house, his aunt looked at him with a questioning gaze but he ignored it, explained his cousin's absence and made his way to his room.

He showered, and grabbed his laptop, answered some emails, and important calls. He saw that Georgi was calling him by Skype. He smiled softly; he missed his little sister so much.

"Brother!" exclaimed a delighted Georgiana, with a big smile on her delicate face.

"Georgi, how are you doing?" he asked quickly, his adoring gaze on the screen of the computer.

"Very well, Brazil is awesome, very colorful, and the beaches are great too" she answered almost giggling of happiness. But she noticed that her brother was sad, and said "What is it Will? You seem sad" Her face turned to a concerned one.

"Good" he mumbled. His sister was too perceptive "Well…you see…Elizabeth's sister is very sick, this evening Fred and I went to her house, and all of them are very sad…I can't help but feel like this…"

"Ohh, poor Lizzie...I'll call her later…" muttered Georgiana. It was quite strange that his brother was in Lizzie's house.

"And how is dad?"

"Very well, he's in a meeting now, and I'm on the hotel room, tomorrow we're going to Argentina, I'm so excited"

After a conversation with his little sister. Will went downstairs to dinner. His aunt, of course, criticized all the Bennets, not feeling even pity for them. She was very cruel sometimes.

As he was In bed he couldn't help but think in Elizabeth Bennet, this woman was in all his thoughts. He had to forget her. He really had to. She was not of the same social class as him. She was not of upper classes. She was not aristocratic. She had not connections. Her family was very loud. Her little sister and mother had not manners. Her family's friend, Collins, was ridiculous.

He had to struggle. He had to. He would be lost if he did not.

He couldn't.

He couldn't.

He loved her.

While in Collins' house, Lizzie was in bed, thinking.

She was so ashamed about crying in front of his enemy! He was so snob. But something about him made her feel comfortable. He had caressed her hair. He had mumbled little soft words trying to comfort her. He had held her tight. He had stopped the car when she needed it. He had comforted her. He had made her feel good. He had made her feel…cared.

She had to forget all his "good actions". There was all part of his falsetto, trying to be seemed as a good guy. He was so false. Luckily that George had warned her about it.

He had ruined George's and Jane's life. She would not let him ruined her life. He didn't know how she was feeling. Her sister was dangerously ill.

She had to clear her mind and sleep, tomorrow was her friend's wedding.

That meant: False smiles.

False happiness.

**A/N: I know my English is weird. We learn British grammatical, but my teacher speaks American. Sometimes I feel it's a little bit formal. Sorry. I putted semaphore because I forgot traffic lights! And the sister in law was a mistake that I didn't realize. Thank you for telling me this, it helps me very much you know.**

**This chapter is very sad I know. **

**Love you all. Please let me know what you think and review. **


	10. farewells, arguments and welcomes

Chapter 10: Encounters: farewells, arguments and welcomes.

The day of the wedding was surprisingly sunny. Lizzie tried to have a smile in her face, but it was a bit difficult, she had had a bad day yesterday .She was not in mood. Her friend's marriage was a falsity.

She wore the rose dress of maid of honor and slipped on her new shoes. She added some make up to her face and curled her hair properly. As she finished, she remembered Charlotte. As she was going to tap the door, she tried to change her face. She knew she had to hide her feelings today.

Charlotte was very pretty in her white long gown. Her mother was helping with her hair and adding a beautiful flower in it. Char's sister, Maria, was already there, painting her lips and wearing the maid of honor dress. As they finished, they all went to the car that was going to carry them to the church.

The first thing Lizzie noticed as she entered to the church was Robert Collins' suit. It was light pink, with a red tie. He was ridiculous. She held the bouquet of flowers tightly, because, the second thing she saw, was a very handsome Fitzwilliam Darcy in a three piece grey suit with a black tie. He was gorgeous. He was like a Greek god. And he was staring intensely at her, with his deep blue eyes.

The ceremony was short and simple, without any love declaration for part of the bride and the groom. Quite bored and even not one glee of joy or laughing. It was really bored. Lizzie was smiling, she knew she was being fake, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to show to her friend that she respected her choices.

She was getting annoyed of that intense stare on her. How dare he? He was making her uncomfortable. Besides he'd ruined Jane's life he dare to glare at her the whole evening. He wasn't talking even. He seemed to be in his world. With his head on the clouds. But, when she turned and their eyes locked, he quickly looked away, and flushed deeply. She wanted to punch him.

After some pictures, they were all seated, eating. Unluckily, she was seated next to Darcy and next to him was Lady Catherine.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" asked Darcy trying to hear Lizzie's voice. She seemed surprised of his question, turned her head to the opposite side and didn't answer.

What did he do? He thought. She seemed disgusted. She didn't wanted to talk to him. She was confusing him.

Elizabeth's thoughts were different. How dare he to talk to her? She was not going to answer him in a million time, or more.

As she finished her meal, she went to the toilet, and suddenly her cell phone rang. It was Jane. She answered with a smile in her face.

"Hi Lizzie" greeted Jane sounding happy.

"Hey there Jane… I miss you sweetie"

"Oh me too Lizzie, I've so much things to tell you" said sounding serious suddenly.

"Janie, tell me now" said Lizzie concerned.

"Okay…well the thing is, yesterday I made my first ultrasound, and I wish you were there with me…" said and started to cry.

"Ohh sweetie I wish that too…I love you big sis"

"Me too…It's just, since Charlie left me and I moved to Aus, I feel so alone. I think I'm going to buy a ticket to the States" said Janie, her voice quite choked by sobs.

"Oh, dear. It was your decision, do not regret it. I think it would be good for you to come back. I'm in England now…"

"Yeah, I know, I thought about going to our family's house, to Meryton"

"Do what you want to Janie, I don't want to intrude, but you must know that I would support you always" said Lizzie trying to comfort her sister by phone. Jane was very sad.

"I don't want to disturb anybody" exclaimed Jane and sighed "that's why I came to Australia"

Poor Jane, if she knew, thought Lizzie. If she knew about Mary's recently illness.

"Listen Lizzie, I need to talk to someone, so please listen to me…suddenly everything changed in my life, I started a relationship a bit quickly, he left me and now I'm pregnant, I changed my work and moved to Australia. It's all so complicated, if I hadn't known that…s…son of bitch my life would had been better. But life is like it meant to be…and people accept it…and that's what I'm doing now, accepting it all. Accepting that my child will not have a father and accepting that he's the biggest jerk I've ever met" said Jane nervously, trying to forget everything by talking to someone.

"Wow Janie, you're talking a lot, that was a decent speech from a psychologist" said Lizzie trying to be positive, to tease her sister as she used to. Seeing that Jane was not going to answer she continued "I'm so sorry Jane…"

"No Lizzie, its fine" and then started to laugh hard, and Lizzie too. If someone saw them, they would think they were crazy. "I love u sister, I really needed that commentary, and I've just decided, I'm going back to New York"

"Good, good, so…I'm at Charlotte's wedding, I should be going. Love you too" said Lizzie, and they finished their conversation.

Elizabeth sighed, Jane was realizing everything, she really had thought during her time in Aus. Finally, she was going to see her sister again!

The wedding party was finishing. It had been really short. They didn't seem so happy. They were marring because Charlotte's pregnancy. That certainly wasn't the marriage that Lizzie would wish. Compromise was not a reason for marriage.

The entire guest were going, and Lizzie decided to walk back home, and as she started to walk, for her bad luck and anger she ran into Darcy.

Jane sadness was fresh in her mind, since her recently call.

He seemed….sad or bored, she never knew well what his face meant, because he seemed to always hide his feelings with an invisible mask. She was so angry at him, always disturbing her way; it was the third time in the week they were walking alone.

"It's a nice day" he started

"Yeah" she muttered. Elizabeth didn't want to talk to this man, he had a nerve! Besides he had hurt her sister very much. She was not going to talk to him anymore, she decided.

"I think the Collins will enjoy their honeymoon in Sicily very much" he said absently, staring at the trees.

Lizzie didn't answered and Darcy turned to see why. She had her earphones on her ears. How rude! He still couldn't understand her anger towards him. Although they've never talked so much, she answered his questions. He then remembered that she was sad yesterday…yeah, that was it, she was a bit depressed.

They separated from each other as they arrived to their respective houses. And he couldn't help but think that she was going back tomorrow, but not to NY, she was going to her parents house. Also, he had to go to Tokyo for business in a couple of days, perhaps if he told her his feelings towards him, she would go to Japan with him.

Lizzie was making her suitcases quickly, because tomorrow at evening, she had a bus to go to Meryton. Charlotte and Robert were in a hotel, doing what recently married couples do. Courtesy of Lady Catherine, for sure. The next day they were heading to Italy.

Hours later, Lizzie was on her pajamas, sitting on the sofa, eating chocolate and watching Atonement. When the door bell rang. It was eight in the night, who could be? , she thought. Fred? No, he was in Meryton. It could be an emergency for Mary.

She got up quickly, do not bothering in putting her robe.

As she opened the door, she saw the last person she could expect to see. Lord Fitzwilliam Darcy, Marquis of Derbyshire. Biggest jackass of the world. The jerk of the jerks.

"Elizabeth!" he said uncomfortable, looking down at her, noticing what she was wearing. He seemed rather nervous, or surprised.

"Mr. Darcy…come in please…I'll be with you in a minute" she said blushing and running upstairs to grab her robe at least. She didn't know what he wanted. But she knew, she wanted him out of the house already.

She wore her robe and downed the stairs rapidly. He was standing on his feet, staring out of the window; he was running his hands through his hair in a manner that made him look nervous.

"So…" she said glancing around of the room as he turned quickly staring at her with his deep blue eyes that were full of anger and embarrassment.

Seeing that he was not going to said anything she said "Would you like some tea?" He started to pass the room quickly with his large footsteps.

It was quite strange, she thought.

"What are you doing here? If I may ask" she said with coldly, she was not going to hide her anger towards him.

"Lizzie…Elizabeth" he said walking to her and grabbing both of her hands. She opened her eyes and tried to take them out, but he was holding them tightly.

"I've struggled but my feelings will not going to do, you must know now how much I love you… and it's unbelievable I know, because you're well…"he then, cupped her cheek smiling softly and looking into her eyes "do you want to go to Tokyo with me? I'll understand if you say it's quick, I know it is, but I have no objections at the moment, in fact…" he continued until she cut him, taking her hands out of his, and taking a step back.

"I don't know how I should react after these…circumstances, but I believe you are not considering my opinion about this matter" she said while looking to his eyes full of hope.

"What else can we say? I mean, I'm rich, I have a title and you're well…a low fashion designer, but with being my girlfriend will help you to grow and you will have your own label" he said dreamingly still staring at her, while she was blushed of fury. How dare him! He seemed to have all their future planned.

"You are not listening to me; in fact you are now insulting me, saying that I'm a little unknown designer, comparing myself to your fucking grandness! You know what I'm finding it hard to accept when I'm being insulted!" she said, her eyes flashed darkly. Darcy open and close his mouth twice, so she continued:

"However, if you hadn't said that things, I wouldn't accept you too in a million years!" she said while watching him, passing the room rapidly, he turned towards her

"And may I ask, why are you rejecting me?" he asked curiously with visible anger in his voice's tone.

"Why?!" she repeated, her beautiful eyes sparkling with unspent tears, she gave a sarcastic laugh and said "Do you think that so easily I'll accept the man, who had ruined, perhaps forever the happiness of my adored sister?" Darcy blushed for seconds and then became pale with anger.

"I knew she was a gold-digger, and of course, I was just protecting my friend!" he said crying it angrily, he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation and continued "Charles have been through that million times and I knew what was going to happen, so I help him, and I do not regret it" he said staring at her so deep that Lizzie felt a shiver down her spine.

"Jane loved him" she cried indignantly "And you don't know how it felt to see her crying a hole evening, and then moving to change her life, forgetting friendships and family, to start a life again, and it's all your fault you fucking egoist! You are so selfish that you don't see anything but your big head" she said wiping away a tear and thinking about Janie's pregnancy.

"EGOIST?! My actions towards it were not certainly egoism, I was helping a friend, I bet you, if you were me, you would do it too!" he said, passing the room exasperatedly.

"You are professional in destroying lives, and I'll not let you ruin mine, you too ruined George Wickham's life, lying so selfishly that now he cannot go back to England, you idiot ass" she said, as he walk towards her, their noses were almost touching.

"Yeah, I ruined it for sure…" he laughed with sarcasm "I believe that English people are relieved that he's out of here, it's better for humans being" he said angrily

"You ruined him and you dare to talk with sarcasm?!" she asked incuriously

"It's not sarcasm it's reality!" he snapped "Besides, do you think it was easy for me to ask you that? Your family is ridiculous, really! Your mother and your little sister are so loud that I almost die of deafness when they talked, and Catherine, she's a gold digger too! But my cousin is a headstrong, but I hope he'll realize soon!"

"You fucking jerk, you, idiot, you are the last man in the world with whom I would ever enter into a relationship" she said trying to contain herself, Darcy had hurt her so much with his latest words

"Forgive me, for taking your time, bye Elizabeth" he said, and kissed her cheek very near her lips and she pushed him away rapidly and run downstairs. She heard that the door closed and sighed while tears fell freely out of her eyes.

He had hurt her very much.

He had hurt Jane.

He had hurt George.

She choked back a sob and hours later, fell asleep. It had been quite a day.

Hours later she was sitting on a bus, staring out of the window absently. Thinking how much comfort had Darcy's embrace given to her the previous days. When he muttered little soft words in her hair. But it did not matter, she couldn't forgive him.

Jane was going to arrived in hours to London, they were going to Meryton, and a week later, they were heading back to New York.

As Lizzie arrived to London, she waited her sister in the airport; she was so bored, that started to use her laptop while listening _Wish you were here_ by Pink Floyd. She was humming the song, it was so beautiful.

Minutes later, she checked her Facebook and opened her email, and for her amazement she saw one from William Darcy. She wondered what to do with it, but finally, she opened it. It said:

_Elizabeth:_

_Forgive my liberty in writing an email, I'm not going to expose again my feeling towards you, but I'm going to clarify two things that you accused me: Wickham and your sister. I will understand if you never read this email but is the best I can do now._

_George Wickham and I grew up together; her father worked for mine and they were good friends. George's name is for my father's George Darcy. When we were both at Cambridge, his father died and he inherited some money and his father's job, but he refused it and asked for the money of it, besides he left university that my father offered to pay it. It was a large amount because his father was very important in our banks. I didn't see him again, until two years ago. I had heard that he was living in Las Vegas. So, two years ago, he came back to England and charmed my little sister (you know her; she was fifteen in that time) He persuaded her to marry with him. They were planning secretly in going to Las Vegas. Georgi told days before, and I couldn't believe it, we discovered that he wanted my sister's heritage. She's going to inherit 30.000.000 million pounds. After he knew he was not going to touch a penny of it, he left. _

_Months later, was a robbery in one of our bigger banks, and George Wickham was part of it. The jury decided that he had to leave the country with a special license that do not allow him for common works. _

_Referring to Jane, I was just at my friend's service. Women always dated with Charles for money, and I didn't want to happen it again. And I saw your sister was quite shy and didn't demonstrate her feeling openly, and I see now I thought badly. I might not rejoice me in that matter, but be ashamed. I'm very sorry._

_I believe I may not ask discretion in my sister's matter because just close family knows it. _

_Good day_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy _

_PD: I didn't mean to say that about your sister Catherine, you have to be blind to don't see the love they have. Forgive me for my rudeness._

How wrong she had been!

She'd been so blind that she couldn't help but felt disappointed of herself. She always thought she had good judgment. She'd cheated herself with false comments. As what George had told her. Lizzie was, now ashamed that he was a thief, and had her number. She started to plan on changing it. Luckily she had not given him directions yet.

Later, she felt hands on her eyes, and they certainly were not hers. She tried to take them out but she couldn't, and finally she saw her sister, smiling at her with tears on her eyes.

They embraced each other, she needed it, both of them needed it. They were so happy to be together again.

The hug lasted an eternity or minutes, or seconds, it didn't matter.

As they separated from each other, both of them with red faces and tears in their eyes.

It didn't matter what people would say about them, because Lizzie glanced around and saw people watching them with extreme interest. It just mattered that Jane was back again, with a delicate small bump on her stomach that contained a life, they would love forever.

They forgot all their problems as they

Hugged

A

G

A

I

N

A/N: I'm trying to update faster, but I just can't. I hope you'll like this chapter.

Thank u very much guys you are awesome.

I'm sorry if my English is ugly or weird. I think I kinda mix British with American? What do you think?

Review. See you next chapter


	11. Light in darkness

**Chapter 11: Light in darkness. **

_TWO MOTHS LATER:_

Jane was on her sixth month, her bump was bigger. The ultrasound scan has showed it was a girl. Jane had decided to call her Gemma.

The sisters had decided to move to another flat with other room. The new one was near the center and had three bedrooms, and two bathrooms, tiny spaces but comfortable.

Lizzie had keep her job and next week was going to start the Big Four Fashion Weeks (first in NY, then London, Milan and Paris) she had been assigned to attend the London one, while Alex in NY.

She hadn't heard a word from Darcy since his proposal. She hadn't answered his email, and how could she? She was so ashamed of herself.

She hadn't talked to Wickham since she was back on the States. And she'd persuaded to change apartment for that reason too, besides Jane's pregnancy.

She hadn't seen her family since one week after Darcy's love proclamation. New Zeeland's trip was canceled. Mary was very in treatment. She was very weak, she had cancer on her stomach and it was extending to her body.

What she had do was change. She really had changed. She was not the same person that judged all people without knowing them. She wasn't in the same mood as before, as a fresh new designer. Everything had changed. Mary's illness made her depressive. Her past mistakes made her thoughtful, reflexive, contemplative, quiet, and silent. She had lost…passion.

Elizabeth Bennet tried to be as she was before with either her sister or family. She was not going to failed them. She wanted Jane to know how she cared about her and her soon to be niece.

When she was in her flat, she was either drawing clothes or reading books, lots of them. She thought that like that she forgot her problems for a moment. Drawing and reading was like transporting herself to a lonely island, in the middle of the Caribbean Sea.

The sounds of the TV coming from the kitchen, downed her to earth. Janie was awake. Jane was now working on her own psychological office. She just worked with children. She was quite successful.

It was Saturday morning.

"Morning" greeted Lizzie softly and went to the kitchen to eat cereals.

"Hey Lizzie" said Jane smiling kindly, she was eating eggs. She watched as her sister sat down and said "What do you think about a walk through the central park? It's such a good day"

"I'd love to" said Lizzie grinning "Besides, we could have a picnic for midday"

"Yeah, that would be wonderful, I would make a to go box with chicken sandwiches" said the blonde head knowing that her little sis loved them

"Thank you dear, you are wonderful" said Lizzie kissing her sister's check

They both dressed in sportive and comfortable clothes, and started to walk towards the central park that was near their new flat.

While in a black Mercedes, that was stopped by the traffic lights, two men in suits saw the two sisters.

Fitzwilliam Darcy took a look of his friend, Charles Bingley that had his mouth very open.

"Ja-Jane"said Charles desperately sad "Look Will! She's preg-pregnant!" Darcy didn't notice the bump cause he was busy looking at Elizabeth. He raised an eyebrow and look at Charles.

"Is it yours Charles?"

"I don't know, Know I!" said a very nervous Charles. "She might have married I can say, yeah" he muttered softly, his tone revealing he was hurt. "You were right Will"

"Yeah" muttered Will not really sure what to say.

Charlie patted the little head of his niece, Edward softly. Caroline was in Monte Carlo with her husband, Edward III, he had not given the divorce yet, and it seemed he was not going to give it. So little Eddie was being minded by his uncle.

Little Edward had light blonde hair and amber eyes, he was quite similar to his father, but something about his face, was similar from the Bingley's.

Charles loved him as if he were his son. The toddler needed love, love that his parents never gave him, and probably never would.

Meanwhile in central park, the Bennet sister had found a shade where they sat down.

They both were reading books, enjoying the gorgeous day. Jane was reading _"The pregnancy countdown" _and Lizzie _"Jane Eyre"._

Charles Bingley couldn't stop thinking on Jane; he had to know what her life was. He hadn't seen her since Netherfield, almost half a year. So, he went for a walk through the Central Park, where he had seen her enter. It was almost impossible to found her there, he knew it, but he was decidedly to try.

Lizzie had gone to purchase refreshment and Jane was alone in the blanket, reading peacefully. That's how Charlie found her. Jane was stunning as always, and it seemed that pregnancy suited her well, very well indeed.

Bingley cleared his throat and hold his niece hand tight. Jane turned and opened her beautiful blue eyes very big and blushed prettily.

"Hello Jane"

"Ch…Charles" she said watching intently the floor.

"J…Jane" said the toddler giggling and Jane laughed and motioned him to sit next to her, and asked his name sweetly.

"So…how are you doing? It seemed ages since last time we saw each other, since Netherfield I think" said Charles, his tone revealing he was angry. In fact, he really was. She had forgotten him quickly that now was pregnant of other man. So rapidly. Or was she cheating him the time they were together? He didn't know, but he was going to find the truth.

"Fine…" answered Jane uncomfortable, and with bravery she continued "I see you've notice I'm with a child"

"Yeah…are you married?" asked the man, looking his niece that was playing happily with his plastic toy truck.

"No" muttered Jane with her eyes full of tears.

Lizzie arrived to their spot and saw Charles Bingley with her sister. She approached them and saw they needed to talk. Charles asked her to take a turn to his niece while they talked and Lizzie of course, did it.

"What's going on Janie?" asked softly the man trying to understand. When Jane heard it she started to cry desperately.

"Y…You…are…the-the…father" said Jane looking Charles' face and then covered her face with her hands.

Charles felt tears downing freely through his eyes. He motioned to hug Jane but she said no.

"I…"muttered Janie tying to be strong "I…I don't want…" she recovered and continued "I don't want you to feel to be obligated to be with me again"

"Believe me, I would never do that, I loved you and I still do. I thought of you all the past months. I imagine my life with you, with me, in a house together. You own my mind, and my thoughts. My heart is here for you, if you still want it" he said kneeling and grabbing her soft hands.

"I…I love you too" said Jane smiling, her teary blue eyes shinning with happiness, and full of love. They hugged each other for an eternity.

After they separated Charles said

"If I had known… I tried to search you! I've been an idiot, please tell you forgive me" he said, searching her eyes with his desperately. He caressed her cheek softly, wiping away her tears

"It hurt me very much, so I went to Australia for a couple of months"

"I'm so so sorry! I'll understand if you don't want to see me again. But, I love you, very much, and always will, cause love like this never end" Charlie said with his eyes full of tears and adoration for the woman in front of him.

"Charlie, I love you"

"I love you more; do you think we can go on with our relationship as before, but more seriously?" he asked grinning "I…Jane Bennet…will you marry me?" said Charles

"Absolutely yes" she answered and they hugged each other and kissed.

Minutes later they were both lying on the blanket. Charles caressing her bump, when Lizzie returned with little Edward, that for her amazement and relief was nothing as his mother.

The toddler ran to his uncle rapidly.

"Hey buddy" said Charlie sitting up and smiling to Lizzie "Hi Lizzie, it's been ages since last time I saw you"

"Yeah" she muttered looking intently to her sister that was smiling. "So…what do you think if I go to our flat with Eddie while you lay here a little more?"

"Oh, don't bother…"said Charles until Jane said

"Really? That's really kind, of course if Charles wants"

"If it's not a problem for you…"he said looking to Elizabeth and smiling shyly

"Not at all" said and made her farewells walking away, holding Eddie's hand tightly.

Charles and Jane lay back again, their hands entwined.

"I already had an ultrasound scan and it's going to be a girl" informed Jane happily

"Really!?" exclaimed Charles excited, grinning. "I always wanted a little girl! I think I'm the happiest man in the world!"

"And I the woman!" said Jane and they kissed each other. "So, what will happen next?"

"We should decide about wedding, the baby's name and…" he said until Jane cut him

"I already chose a name, but if you don't like it we can change it…its Gemma"

"It's perfect Janie, perfect as you…Gemma is a great name…Gemma Bingley, sounds perfect!" he said happily and Jane smiled softly.

ALL

WAS

WELL

While in Manhattan's streets, Lizzie was now, holding Eddie in her arms, that was asleep.

She was passing Starbucks when the door opened and punched her on her face. She fell with the toddler in her arms, and felt a hot liquid burning her arms. Eddie started to cry while Lizzie was saying "holy fucking shit" and standing up. Two strong arms helped her, when she turned to see her eyes grew big, and she blushed.

"Darcy!"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth! I didn't mean to…do it" he said glancing at her with concern "Are you okay?" he said staring at her intently while she was soothing little soft words to Edward to calm him down.

"I'll manage" she said shyly. "Wow, look I think Eddie's skin is burned"

"Oh…My driver is on the corner waiting me, come on, I'll carry you to the hospital" he said holding Eddie in his arms and leading Elizabeth to the car. She followed silently.

As they entered to the luxury car, Lizzie took a look of her clothes. Her grey jogging pants with a brownish coffee skip and her white tank top too. Opposite to her, was Darcy seated. She now noticed they were on a limo. He was staring at her with an unreadable expression. Eddie was silent, playing with Darcy's tie.

"If I may ask, what are you doing with Caroline's son?" he asked curiously.

"Well…Charles was with him and he wanted to talk to my sister so we left them alone and we were on my way to my flat" she explained. He raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"So…you are living in Manhattan" he said

"Yeah, before too, but not too near of the Central Park" she explained. She didn't know why she was explaining.

"Good" he muttered glancing out of the window. After a few minutes of silence Lizzie spoke

"I think we should tell Charles"

"Yeah, I forgot it, I'll call him" he said decidedly, grabbing his blackberry and calling his friend.

Minutes later Lizzie talked to Eddie

"Are you okay honey?" Lizzie inquired softly. The toddler glanced at her with his kind amber eyes and stood up to sit in her lap. She patted his hair softly.

"It hurt Liz" he said looking at her frowning with teary eyes.

"It's going to be okay Eddie, we are almost arriving" she muttered in his hair, kissing his forehead lovingly. The toddler was amazing. For sure he had spent much more time with Charlie than his own mother. Lizzie felt sympathy for him, he doubtless was very rich, and was going to be a successful business man, but he had not a true family. His father only just saw him twice, and his mother was more interested in clothes and plastic surgeries than him. The kid needed love. He had love, Charles' love. Charles was more like a father for him. The father he never had and never would. Because Mr. Thorston was not being a father.

They arrived to Bingley Clinics and were leading to the emergencies room. Edward was inside a room with a doctor and Charles that had just arrived. Lizzie and Will were sitting in the waiting room. Next to each other. In silence.

"Are you going to stay in New York?" she asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow I'm going to Shanghai" he said staring at her with a glint of hope in his deep blue eyes.

"Oh…" she said sounding disappointed. "Darcy…look…I'm sorry about our last encounter"

"Me too, I was painfully rude" he answered quickly "I'm sorry that I hurt you"

"I know me too" she said glancing at him. He was gorgeous. The big contrast between his blue eyes and dark hair, almost black.

Charlie went out of the room, thanked Lizzie, where she and Darcy made apologizes about what had happened.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Lizzie concerned.

"Yeah, he's fine, he just need some ointment"

Ten minutes later, she was seated again in the limo leather seat. Alone with Fitzwilliam Darcy, that kindly had offered to carry back home.

"How's your sister?" asked Lizzie

"Fine, very excited about my Anne's wedding next week" he said smiling softly

"Yeah, she had to pick up the dress tomorrow" she said trying to talk about something

"Yes I know…it's very beautiful. You are really good at your work" he said very nervous.

"Thank you, that's very kind" she answered surprised about his compliment.

The wedding the Darcy's were going was going to be one of the events of Europe. Anne de Bourgh, daughter of a Lady, niece of an Earl and a Duke, was marrying a rich man. All paparazzi had an eye of it. The Queen, Prince Charles, and his sons were going. In fact, almost all real families were going and riches untitled families too. As the Thornton's.

"How is your family?" asked Darcy

"Errrr…fine I think" she said, she didn't want to talk about it. Mary was sick, very sick.

"Good" he mumbled.

Minutes later Lizzie was going out of the car, in front of the building, when she noticed some flashes, she was being photographed going out of the car of the Marquis of Derbyshire, owner of the Darcy's business empire. One of the most gorgeous men in the world. He was in the 100 top of riches in the whole world.

_Crap_ she muttered.

**A/N: I hope you like it! I really like this chapter. I love little Eddie! It was quite fun to write this. Thanks for the favorites, reviews, follows and all of that. It means a lot. Sometimes it makes my day. **

**I'll be waiting reviews! See you next chapter!**


	12. My cup of tea

Chapter 12: My cup of tea

_**The Marquis of Derbyshire has girlfriend!**_

_**Finally one of the more wanted bachelors in the world at last is in a love relationship. Why do woman want him? Lord Fitzwilliam Darcy is gorgeous, has a business empire, and a title. He's thirty, and has rarely been seen with woman, people believed he was gay, because he's very private. But this pictures that our journalists could take make us see that don't.**_

_**Who's the lucky girl? She's Elizabeth Bennet, is 24 years old, works at Channel designing clothes. She's from England but resides in New York. **_

_**What happened to her clothes? It's a mystery we will soon resolve.**_

_**They make a good couple together! When will the wedding take place? We hope that soon!**_

Lizzie red it a thousand of times. She still couldn't believe it. She was on the cover of the newspapers. Besides her clothes were dirty with coffee. But the worst was that the world was now thinking she was Darcy's girlfriend. _Holy fucking shit!_, she thought. It was a luck it was Sunday, because lot of journalists were waiting her outside of her building, asking about her to her neighbors.

Her mother had called her asking her about it, she denied it, of course, and explained the full situation.

She had received an email from Charlotte. The latter had informed to her friend that Lady Catherine was very angry, and that planned to talk to her soon.

Jane was shocked at first, then alarmed if Lizzie was suffering about it. Typical Jane _Angel from heaven_ Bennet.

Lizzie wondered how Darcy had reacted about this news. _Does he still love me?_ She asked to herself.

Hours later, she was watching Pearl Harbor, laying in the sofa, with just her panties, without bra, just an oversized GAP t-shirt when she heard someone knocking the door, thinking that was Jane that had come back from her visit with the Doctor; she opened the door absently and returned to her spot in the couch quickly, when she heard a man clearing her throat. She turned and for her shame it was Darcy.

"You startled me! I…I thought you were Jane!" she cried exasperatedly. She glanced at him. He was wearing grey suit with a white oxford shirt. He had aviator ray-ban sunglasses on his hand. He was staring at her with an unreadable expression. His eyes were traveling to her body.

"I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to…" he apologized until she cut him

"It's okay…"she said forgetting what she was wearing "please, make yourself comfortable" she said gesturing to the little living room. He seemed surprise but sat dawn on the opposite couch she was sitting before.

"So..." she started "what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked politely. She was feeling nervous and did not even know why! He stared at her, opened his mouth to say something but she didn't let him, instead she stood up and said "Excuse me, I'll be back in a minute" and rushed to her bedroom to change her clothes.

Fitzwilliam Darcy almost died when he saw Elizabeth Bennet wearing those clothes. Her hair disheveled, her cheek flushed, her long creamy legs, and he couldn't help but stare at her boobs that were marked on her t-shirt. She looked so lovely. Everyday he was more in love with this woman.

Elizabeth changed into washed blue jeans, and a light shirt. As she returned to the living room, she found Darcy watching the portraits that were on the den. He turned quickly.

"Elizabeth…" he started and nervously continued "I believe you have seen the newspapers this morning"

"Yeah, I did "she said staring at his face directly.

"My assistant talk to the press, they would not stop, so, we have to found a solution to this…matter" he said shifting uncomfortable on the couch.

"What do you suggest?" She asked after some silence

"I believe that one of us should deny it on the press… I mean, I'm not suggesting a conference, just a declaration on a social red or being photographed with another man in the case of you" he explained "they will not stop easily, I assure you"

"Okay" she mumbled lost in thoughts "I think you should inform, because you are the famous here". Elizabeth didn't want to pass through the press; she was trying to convince him to let everything in his hands.

"Yeah…so, that's it…and if they don't stop just ignore them" he said standing up.

"Yes, right" she murmured and smiled softly. His heart almost stops. She was so beautiful. Secretly he was a little glad about the comments of the two of them being a couple. He was angry that they were bothering her with her life.

"Okay, so…Bye" he said walking to the door.

"Bye…" she said, but while he was opening the door she cried "Wait!" He turned rapidly and closed the door. "Wait" she repeated and approached him.

"Yes?" he answered raising an eyebrow

"I…I want…I don't want to have resentments with you…" she said uncomfortably

"Me neither" he answered quickly searching her eyes desperately with his. His heart racing faster and faster.

"Friends" she said grabbing his hand and shaking it. She smiled at him, and he did too.

If he couldn't have her as a girlfriend, at least, she was his friend.

As he stepped out of the building, he still couldn't believe it. They were more than before. It was a step. He didn't care he was being photographed in her building. He entered in his car and sighed.

While Lizzie was talking by phone with Charlotte:

"_He's your cup of tea Lizzie, I knew it!" said Charlotte exasperatedly giggling on the phone._

"_He's not, end of discussion! We are…just friends" answered Lizzie frustrated rolling her green eyes._

"_Friends? Since when do you have a friendship with him?" Asked Char curiously._

"_Since…, well…today, yeah today" _

"_Mmmh, so first you say to the world you are friends, and then you will announce the wedding, is that it?"_

"_Of course not! Just friends" said Lizzie and heard Robert Collins calling her wife to go somewhere._

"_Don't forget this; he's your cup of tea! I should be going!" said Char and the call finished._

Lizzie sighed, sat down and turned on her sewing machine. She started to sew a dress that Kitty had requested her. She didn't know why she needed it, because it was a formal day dress, and her sister had sent her the fabrics from England.

The design was straight, pale pink. It finished a few inches under knees. It was a dress that Kate Middleton would wear with a royal hat.

Hours later, she was turning the machine off when Jane arrived. She hadn't finished the dress yet; she decided she was going to finish it tomorrow.

Jane had a grin in her face and was humming a song.

"Something you're not telling me?" Asked Lizzie while sitting on her sister's bed.

"I've fabulous news!" said Janie happily "Charles had ask me to marry him…but we decided we are going to after Gemma born" said the blonde dreamingly "And now, we are going to live together, in sin, so I'm moving to Charles' house"

"Oh, Jane! I'm so happy for you; I knew all was going to be well" said Lizzie, very happy, hugging her sister tight. They separate from each other, Jane with her eyes teary.

"I…I'm so sorry Lizzie that I'm letting you alone, I'm sorry we had to move for my fault, I…"

"Stop it Jane, stop saying sorry, you've nothing to say, you would have done the same if it were me" said Lizzie, wiping away Janie's tears with her thumb. "This is how life must be, and…I'll move to other tiny apartment, don't trouble yourself"

"I love you very much Lizzie, you are the best sister I could ever ask for" said the blonde kissing her sister's cheek.

"I love you Janie, always together"

They separated from each other, with red rimmed eyes. Elizabeth helped Jane packing her things.

Late at night Lizzie was alone, in bed and couldn't help but think she was alone. Jane was going. Charlotte had gone. And Alex was with his family. Her family was in England.

She was alone.

She grabbed Northanger Abbey by Jane Austen.

She had started it a few days ago.

She red:_"Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love."_

She thought that that was her situation with Darcy. She liked him. He loved her.

She fell asleep.

Next day, she was working when Georgiana arrived to pick her dress. It was beautiful, and it fit her perfectly. Showing her creamy shoulders with a modest neckline, and bringing out her beautiful long blond hair. She was ravishing. The dress was for her cousin's wedding in two weeks.

"It fits you perfectly!" exclaimed Lizzie happily "So…do you like it?" she inquired curiously a little bit nervous.

"Yes I love it!" cried the blonde girl excited "Thank you very much, I don't know what would have done without your help!" said hugging Lizzie "do you like how the accessories match?" asked Georgi shyly biting her lip softly.

"Yes, you are very good at fashion, I told you before, I love everything" said Lizzie sincerely.

They hugged once more, and Georgiana left. She felt her cell phone buzz, it was Jane:

"_Lizzie do you want to come to dine with Charles and I tonight? We're going to __**Per Se**__; we'll pick you at eight! XOXO" _

She answered that yes, she was very excited about meeting that restaurants, she smiled dreamingly, she was starting to think what to wear. She knew it was quite expensive. A cocktail yes would do well. Yes.

Although before she felt alone, now she was happy. She knew she was not spending the night alone, at least. Always Jane, thinking in other's comfort. She knew she didn't want to make her feel alone.

With The Beatles music inspiration, she started to draw a beautiful dress. It was long, and gold with embroidery in the same color, it had lace and shiny rocks. It was gorgeous.

She could draw dresses until the end of her life, she thought while grinning.

Next week, she was going to London! She remembered she had to carry Kitty's dress. In the Big Four Fashion Week, she had to be backstage, inspecting make ups, attires and hairstyles. Everything had to be perfect. She knew she was going to be under pressure, but it was a prove for her career, so she had accepted the challenge for that reason.

A little while later, she found herself in front of her bedroom's mirror, inspecting her clothes. She was wearing a nice black tight dress that showed her curves, but not revealing too much. It had lace on the top of her breasts and on her back. It was very beautiful and was done by her. In her feet were a pair of Chanel cream peep toes, and a matching purse. Her make up was natural and fresh, just bringing out her green eyes.

The door bell rang and as she opened the door, Jane's, Eddie's and Charles' faces appeared. They were grinning. Jane was wearing a beautiful pale pink dress. It revealed her big bump but fit her well. Charles a deep blue suit with matching tie. They were a handsome couple. And Eddie a little black suit with a red tie.

They entered to Charles black BMW and made their way to the restaurant. Lizzie listening Eddie's stories about a Labrador Charlie's had purchased for him yesterday. It was male and was called Tim, while Jane and Charles were talking about the room they were preparing for the baby.

As they arrived, Lizzie spotted Caroline Thorston sitting next to a grayish grown man, Mr. Thorston she guessed. She was wearing a long red halter neck dress, very tight. It matched her body but not at all. Her red hair color and the dress were too much. Mr. Thorston was tall and slim, and old, she remembered Caroline had told her he was fifty eight. He was staring at Lizzie up and down with approving eyes, and then he stared at Jane's boobs and the waitress ass. He seemed as a womanizer, he was repugnant.

The Thorston were sat in a table replete of rich people. They just waved with their hands and continued talking to the people they were talking before.

Lizzie glanced at little Eddie. He seemed…sad. His parents only wanted him for inherit his father's possessions. Nothing else. He had teary eyes. She offered herself to sooth him and she did, carrying him to the ladies toilet. She sat him down on the plumbing and wiped away his tears. He hugged her tight. She murmured soft comforting words.

"Are you okay?" Asked Lizzie while caressing the child's blonde hair.

"Yeah" he managed to say.

As they were returning Lizzie could feel men eyes on her slim but curvy frame. She didn't notice either Fitzwilliam Darcy or George Darcy until she sat on their table.

"Hello Elizabeth" started Fitzwilliam with a little smile "Hey Eddie" he said as he noticed the child.

"Hello" said the Duke

"Hi, William, Lord Darcy" said Lizzie uncomfortable glancing at the cloth with interest.

"Call me George, no need formalities here" said the man grinning.

"Okay George, you may call me Elizabeth then" said Lizzie. George nodded and smiled.

They were all having an entertaining conversation, when Caroline big boobs appeared. She hugged Fitzwilliam from behind, putting all her breasts in his head. His face showed disgust. He seemed angry, mad. Fitzwilliam stood up quickly while Caroline greeted the Duke, exposing her boobs again. Charles seemed ashamed, Jane uncomfortable and Eddie mad.

"Whore!" cried little Eddie, and all the heads of the restaurant turned to see what was going on. She blushed, and tried to grab he toddler hand to lead him out of the restaurant

"Come on Edward, you will wait with the chauffer in the car" said Caroline nervously.

"No!" objected the child

"Yes you will" she said and turned to Charles "How dare you to bring him here? Kids are not allowed to"

"It's not the first time he comes here Caro"explained a flushed Charles

"He mustn't, and why is he without his nanny?" she said and no one answered. "Elizabeth I'll pay you 200 dollars and you can take care of the child, out of the restaurant of course"

Elizabeth blushed and glanced at Eddie, he was crying soundly. Then, she glanced at Mr. Thorston that was occupied with his whiskey.

"I'll take care of him, but I'll not accept your money" she said standing up and holding Eddie's hand.

Charles offered to mind him but Lizzie refused. She didn't want to ruin their night. They accepted with guilty faces.

As she was going to call a cab she saw Darcy beside her. Eddie hugged him and then proceeded to bind them together in the hug. So, Lizzie, Will, and Eddie were hugging each other when a group of paparazzi took photos of them hugging each other.

With anger, Will lead Lizzie and little Eddie to his car where a chauffer was waiting.

Flashes followed them all the way to the car.

As they were sat on the couch of the car, Eddie said:

"Why my mommy doesn't love me?"

Will and Lizzie look at each other wondering what to answer. Will said:

"Uncle Charles loves you deeply"

"I know but my mommy doesn't" answered the toddler tearfully.

"She does not know what she's losing" answered Lizzie while Eddie sat on her lap.

"I wish you would be my mommy Lizzie"

Not knowing what to answer Lizzie kissed the toddler's cheek and he smiled.

Will couldn't help but think if someday he would see that image with their own child. But there was not love relationship. They were not going to have a child together. They were just friends.

The trio arrived to Lizzie's flat quickly. More flashes and question were being made for them by the journalists. Will answered one and said _"We are just friends; her sister is marrying my best friend. That's all"_. They ignored everything and a minute later, they were inside her flat.

Eddie was already asleep, and the pair put him down in Jane's old bed.

As they were walking to the living room, Lizzie said:

"Do you have something to do…? I mean, we could…watch a movie…if you want…of course" she said glancing at him, he smiled and said:

"I'd love to…Amm…What do you want to watch?" he asked quickly. He wanted to know what she liked. Yesterday he had seen her watching Pearl Harbor, perhaps she was the kind of love movies? He liked drama movies; maybe they could mix their preferences.

"I…I like romantic movies or drama" she said "I have and idea" she said grinning and raising an eyebrow, he grinned. "What do you think if I cook pop corn and each one of us choose one movie, and write it on two little piece of papers, and the one we take it, we see?

"I…I think it's a great idea" he answered, she smiled at him.

"Okay, I'm going to cook, think on your movie, I already know mine"

"Well, so, do you need help?" he said following her to the little kitchen.

"Sure" she said happily.

Ten minutes later, a kitchen in NY center was full of smoke. They both have burned the pop corns. The two of them were laughing very hard.

"Jesus! We suck cooking!" said Lizzie laughing and giggling.

"I know" he said laughingly.

She looked so lovely laughing; she had tears in her beautiful eyes for laughing so hard.

He approached her, her laugher became a smile. He grabbed her wrist and in one movement, their bodies were touching.

Their foreheads were touching. He kissed her, she responded. His hands caressing her back, and hers somewhere in her hair.

He had dreamed about it a lot of time.

Minutes later they separated from each other, their foreheads pressed against each other, their bodies trembling, their lips a centimeter away from each other, their breaths heavy. They were one soul in two bodies.

They stared at each other; they were like Cyclops, one with a blue eye and other with a green one.

They kissed again. It didn't matter that there was a horrible smell on the kitchen, or that Elizabeth was pressed against the table.

Will kissed her beautiful face and neck, Lizzie left out soft gasps.

She answered him with passion.

She felt her knees shaking

She knew she was lost.

She

was

falling

for

this

man

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to learn French next year I think, so in five or ten years I'd love to start writing in French. Just be patient hahaha.

I'm enjoying this story very much, I believe this is my favorite chapter. I have planned lot of things for this story! See you next chapter…


	13. Of friendships and love

Chapter 13: Of friendships and love.

"C'mon sleepy heads" cried little Eddie happily meanwhile jumping on Lizzie's bed, where Fitzwilliam Darcy was sleeping with his tall frame pressed against the back of Elizabeth Bennet. One of his arms was encircling her waist.

He was wearing his oxford shirt and his cut formal pant. She was wearing her PJ's. There was not love making last night or sex. They just talked until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"What are we going to do today?" said little Edward giggling and then, he proceed to lie down in the middle of them. Lizzie started to tickle the kid and he answered laughing hard. Whilst Will was smiling softly and watching the sweet image of the two of them playing.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Asked Lizzie softly at the two men in her bed.

"Cereals!" answered the child excitedly.

"Okay then…what about you William?" she asked politely looking into his deep eyes.

"Cereals are fine" he answered a little surprised she was inviting him to have breakfast with her.

"Very well then" she answered blushing.

As she was in the tiny kitchen she couldn't help but sigh. He had been so gentleman, sweet, loving and his caresses were going to drive her mad. After some minutes more of kisses they had gone to her room. But nothing more had happened; instead they talked during almost all the night. About books, movies, today's politics. She'd discovered he was a good reader and listened rock as her. He liked Pink Floyd, U2, Led Zeppelin and Deep Purple. He knew a lot, _literally_, about general culture. He had a degree in Economics. He had travelled a lot, and kept doing it but almost all of them were for work and business, so most of the recently times, he hadn't have the opportunity to get to know the different places where he went. He had told her that his father and he divided the countries to check their banks.

The three of them had breakfast together, took Eddie to his school and then Will drove Lizzie to her work.

"Thank you Fitzwilliam" she said grabbing her purse and starting to open the door.

"Wait!" he said and she turned to see his handsome face. He was nervous for sure besides his eyes were desperately searching hers. "Have a dinner with me" he said and then added "tonight".

"Fine" she said nodding and blushing prettily.

"I-um, I'll pick you at 8 then"

"Okay see you then" she said and stepped out of the car, with a stupid grin on her face.

The grin was still in her face as she entered to her office. Alex raised an eyebrow curiously. He stared at her with interest. She was humming a song.

Deciding to discover what was going to his friend's life, he clapped hardly. She looked startled but said nothing, realising he was using _"the knowing grin"_ of Alex; for sure she had to tell him now. But she didn't know how.

He couldn't stop himself and asked "Something you're not telling me?"

"I…yeah" she muttered softly with a red face.

"A man"

"Yes."

"You're not going to say something at least?" he said and Lizzie ignored him. "I'll decipher it then"

"Okay" she said grinning. She was being childish. And he wasn't so behind.

"Let's discover it then Watson" he said grabbing a pen and putting it on his mouth mimicking a pipe as an old British detective. Lizzie laughed and bitted her lip, and later continued with her work.

"Have you ever talked about this man?" he asked curiously, putting his legs on the big table.

"Probably" she answered simply.

"Do I know him?"

"Not personally, I think."

"Does Jane know him?"

"Yes."

"Is he handsome?"

"Very."

"Is he British?"

"Mmmh" affirmed Lizzie.

"He's a marquis, next Duke of Derbyshire, owner of lot of banks, and following Forbes one of the most gorgeous richest men alive"

"And I'm dinning with him tonight. Again"

"Ohhhhh! I knew you two were going to fall in love!" he exclaimed happily embracing his friend tightly. "And now, tell me everything" he said staring at her, sitting with his elbows on his knees.

"It's nothing…we just were in the same dinner with his father, Charles, Jane, and Eddie he's Charles' nephew" she said "We couldn't finish our dinner fine because of Caroline's scandal so we two took care of Eddie, and as the kid was fast asleep…" she said until Alexander interrupted her.

"And then you have sex on your sofa? Is that it?" he said teasingly

"No! Of course not! We were going to watch a movie, but we burned the popcorn…And I-I don't know how we end up kissing and then in my bedroom" she said and Alex raised an eyebrow "We hadn't sex…just talked about lot of things while lying on the bed, and then fell asleep together" she finished remembering at the memory of his strong arms on her waist.

"He is in love with you, I can tell"

"I don't know, maybe…but I know I'll not be disappointed if nothing happens"

"But darling!" he exclaimed incuriously "Something will happen, in fact it'll be so strong that would not be just Something, I'm telling you as I am your friend" he said convinced. Lizzie didn't answer and he asked.

"You want something to happen, don't you?"

"I-I don't know, it'll be as it has to be I think. But I…I think I would want something, and I completely regret judging him so poorly, he doesn't deserve what have I said to him, and probably I'm not good enough for him" she said sadly.

"Oh my gosh. Elizabeth Bennet? What happened to Elizabeth Bennet? The strong independent woman. The woman that as finished university got a job here. The woman that arrived this year and is now on charge of organizing grand part of the London Fashion Week?" he asked incredibly. "You're beautiful, talented and smart" he said squeezing her hand and smiling softly "And if someone ever says you are not enough for him then he or she doesn't know you, you're also a good friend for me and everyone. And if I were not gay, I'll die for have a woman like you by my side. All that points makes you one of my favourites persons in the world and my best friend, I-I know we just met this year, but I trust in you and you know you can trust me. That's why friends are." he said and they hugged tightly. They never talked about their feelings of the friendship and all he had said sooth her fears, and made her feel loved.

"Alex that means a lot for me!" she said happily "And I love you friend, you're a great person. You always listen to me and you're patient when I'm being headstrong. So I want to say thank you. Thank you for listening to me, advising me, trusting in me, taking care of me, and- and for everything"

Hours later she was shopping, searching something to wear. Alex was helping her.

She was trying some dresses but no one convinced her. Alex appeared with a pale rose dress with lace that fitted her perfectly. It showed her curvy body delicately, not as Caroline's dresses. In fact, it brought out her green eyes making them even shinier. She looked really stunning, and In addition she was feeling happy so it fitted all well.

Time passed and she found herself sat on the sofa. She startled when she heard the doorbell. And she almost forgot to breathe when she saw him, stepping in her flat, looking incredibly handsome, wearing a black suit with a black silk tie.

This man had the same thoughts and troubles of breathing as her as he saw her.

"You look very beautiful" he said and she blushed, grabbed her keys and stepped out of her apartment.

"You look very smart" she said as they were on the elevator. He blushed and muttered something she didn't hear.

They entered to the luxurious Mercedes and the chauffer started to drive silently.

"So…where are we going?" she asked

"You'll see" he answered smiling at her.

"Is it a surprise?"

"Yes"

"Okay then" she answered

They arrived to a luxurious restaurant that had big views to see all the lights of the city. It all looked expensive. All the tables were empty and Lizzie wondered why. A waiter led them to an apart window and gave them the Menus.

"This is very beautiful" she commented admiring the place.

He smiled and said. "Indeed"

They ordered and minutes later a different waiter filled their coups with wine as they were having a conversation.

"I wonder why we are the only one here" she commented absently.

"Well…It's cause I rented the place exclusive for us" he said nervously.

"Ohhh…" she said. She liked having privacy.

"If you would prefer having people in the same restaurant we are I'll remember for next" he said nervously. Will fear she was uncomfortable with his decision.

"I prefer this way…I mean…its better I think"

"Yeah me too" he answered and squeezed her hand she blushed.

"What are you reading?" she asked curiously. He seemed surprise by her question, but gladly answered her.

"War and peace" he answered and then asked "What about you?"

"Currently, nothing…I'm full with my work…you know, the fashion week is almost starting, so there's lot of things to do"

"Yeah, I heard that, are you going to go?"

"Yes, I'm going to London that's in two weeks" she said smiling enthusiastically. "I have to organize all back stage and check that everything is perfect"

"Ohh, really? That's great, isn't it?" he exclaimed happily. He was proud of her. He knew she was had talent and that's why she was in charge of people that had worked for the company for years.

"Yes, I'm very excited about it"

"You know, I'll be in England that days, I think…It's my cousin's wedding"

"Great!" she said happily. He smiled and they started to eat what they had asked.

"So…are you travelling much?" she asked curiously. He liked when he described his travel's experiences. He was shy but entered in trust after some minutes of talk.

"Yeah, yesterday afternoon I arrived from India" he said and continued "I really like that country it's very beautiful and the culture it's really interesting, I mean, there's a big mix of religions and ways of livings. Lot of colour too, although the streets are a big chaos literally and I must say that that sometimes annoys me, it's one of my favourite places in the world." he said smiling softly and then asked "What about you? What's your favourite place?"

"Although I just visited like…6 countries, my favourite place is Moscow, reading lot of Russian authors made me love it, and when I visited it, I didn't want to leave. It's very beautiful… besides my favourite artist of the history of art is Wassily Kandinsky, a Russian, the father of abstraction…I found inspiration in lot of his art…but who knows? My favourite place can change" she concluded.

"You're very passionate, you know" he commented and she blushed and lowed her gaze.

"Tell me, how's Georgiana?" she asked after some seconds of silence.

"She's fine, in England, helping my cousin with her wedding" he said "And of course, bearing up dear Catherine" he teased. And they laughed together.

"Excuse me, I'll use the bathroom" she said standing up and half and a second later he was helping her with her chair. She went to the bathroom and Darcy couldn't help but sigh.

She was incredibly beautiful and she was dating with him! He was so happy about it.

She was all he wanted. She was passionate, loving, smart, funny and stunning at the same time. He had been so wrong about her sisters and family. He didn't even considered that her family was passing a bad time with Mary's illness, Richard had told him she was getting worse, a new tumour had appeared and she was with chemotherapy again.

Minutes later he glanced up, she was walking towards the table. He noticed that the waiter was staring at her ass. He couldn't help but felt jealousy. He stared at her delicate face, she was smiling to him, showing her white teeth and her green eyes were shinning. She was perfect.

"So…what do you suggest for dessert?" asked Lizzie

"I already have other place where we can go…It's a surprise of course" he said smiling

"Very well then, shall we?"

"Sure" he said standing up and helping her into her feet. He was so very tall. She was using heels and just reached his shoulder with her head.

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the place. They walked hand in hand a couple of blocks, until they stopped in front of an ice cream shop. _Empty_.

They served their own ice-creams. He made one for her and vice versa.

Then, they started to walk in the dark night of New York eating Ice creams. They shared their ice creams.

"This is delicious!" said Lizzie happily and he leaned forward slightly and kissed her. She responded.

As they parted they noticed that cameras were around them with journalists too. Lizzie heard something that hurt her very much:

"…_We found the Marquis of Derbyshire, Fitzwilliam Darcy, kissing with Elizabeth Bennet. Probably a new gold digger she certainly have good tactics to catch such a rich gorgeous man…"_

He seemed to not hear that and walked her quickly to his car where a chauffeur was waiting them. They were so in haste that she finished sat on his lap. She couldn't help the tears that were falling down her cheeks. He quickly asked with concern:

"What is it?"…"Lizzie, what's it? Did I say something…?"

"N-No, not you" she said with a choked voice.

"Are you unwell?" he said, his blue eyes desperately searching hers. He whipped away the tears

"They-Th-They said I- that I- am a gold digger"

"You are far to be that, don't let you down for that" he mumbled on her hair.

"I don´t…know if I can do this" she said glancing at him with tears on her eyes. He seemed desperately sad.

"What do you mean?" he asked quickly fighting back tears.

"I-I think we should not date again" she said sitting on the seat.

He grabbed her hand and putted her on his lap again.

"Listen…I know this is complicated, but they would stop. I've learned to live ignoring them…you don't have to be scared. The important thing is: You know what is through your mind and I trust you. You don't have to prove to the world you are a different person from whom you are…You are perfect and I still love you, but I don't want to push you to do something you're not comfortable with…" he said and they arrived to her building. He kissed her fervently on her lips and gave her a letter to read inside, while he was gone.

She opened hastily and red:

"_I think I don't love you, I only love the so obvious impossibility of loving you. Just like the left glove is in love with the right hand". - Cortázar._

_This is how you are feeling? FD_

**A/N: Hello I know I cannot update soon but I'm full with everything. I'm going to do an English exam from Cambridge, so I'm studying very much, and this story is like practising doing something I like as writing. I have some doubts:**

**Is it well when I used **_**bearing up**_**? And about **_**vice versa**_**, in my language it's very used, but I don't know if in English sounds old. Because I met some people from US and they said our English was a little formal and we said things they don't use as: Mobile Phone. Thanks for the reviews! Tell me what you thought about this chapter! **

**PD: Did you understand the quote?**


	14. As life meant to be

**I'LL FINISH THIS STORY, THERE'S NO STOP NOW, I'VE DECIDED. I REGRET THAT STUPID NOTE I WROTE. **

Chapter 14: As life meant to be

Elizabeth Bennet arrived early at work because she had lot of things to do. Everything needed to be perfect, and in the world of fashion perfect is as in Renaissance the painters painted all symmetric, searching the cannon of beauty with Greek inspiration, studying perfectly the human body and muscles and that meant searching cadavers on the cemeteries.

The new collection was going to be gorgeous, spectacular and original; three of her dresses were going to be in the Fashion Week, of course under the label Chanel. The different designers searched all the inspiration from Greek: gods, mythology, architecture and landscapes.

Elizabeth had almost of all the responsibility backstage, and that made her nervous, because in the Fashion World if you committed one mistake, you were out, because there were thousands of people waiting an opportunity to work under such a big company. She was one of them before.

After some hours of work, she went to a near bar to buy coffee, as she was making her way through the building; she noticed the curios glances of the people. She wasn't sure she was making a good decision; Fitzwilliam was giving her time to think, he wanted to go on with dating and all of that.

She didn't know if she was in love, but she was sure, she wanted to know Darcy better, she felt comfortably around him, she felt loved and protected. But… was it love?

Love. She didn't remember the last time she thought about it. She liked Fitzwilliam Darcy, but didn't know if it was love. What she knew was that she was going to marry just for love. But not the frivolous love. She wanted real love where two is one, one soul, one heart, in two bodies. Those loves that never die, that deep love that make you feel butterflies in stomach. And no matter if you're eighty, have a big tummy and white hair. You still feel it.

She got back to the real world when the attendant said, for the third time, _"Yes Miss?"_

Lizzie was now, sitting on the table of the tiny bar and decided to check her phone.

She had one text message from Darcy, her heart started to beat rapidly. She read:

"_Hey beautiful, any plan for tonight?"_

Darcy had walked through his office thousand times wondering if call her, text her or just gave her space. He knew she was scared and ashamed about the stalking from the press. She had every reason to feel that way; it was a completely new world for her where they couldn't hide their dates anymore. Finally he decided to send a text.

One hour later, he was working with his laptop when he heard a soft knock on the door. He said "enter" and didn't take his eyes away from the laptop until he heard his father clearing his throat.

"Fitzwilliam" started the Duke while sitting in front of his son. Will gave him a questionable look, wondering what did his father wanted. They had already talked about some matters of their business this morning.

"Do you need something?"

"We need to talk" answered his father staring at him directly. Fitzwilliam closed his laptop and said "Well then"

"Son, at first I was waiting you to tell me…but given the circumstances I feel obligated to ask you…are you dating Elizabeth Bennet?"

"…Yes, we just dated a couple of times" said a much blushed Fitzwilliam Darcy.

"Yes, well I just discovered this morning when I saw this pictures" said George opening a magazine and showing his son pictures of he and Elizabeth kissing last night. He blushed more.

"So…do you have any objection?" asked William nervously

"No, she's a good girl, I like her…you chose well" he said patting the shoulder of his son, who was smiling shyly.

"She's amazing" he muttered grinning dreamingly, staring out of the window.

"You know…I thought I would never see you like this" said George smiling softly.

"What do you mean?" asked his son quickly, and George laughed.

"Clearly you're in love"

"Is it so obvious?"

"Yes, quite" said George and then laughed at the face his son made. "Do not concern yourself, being in love is amazing"

"And what about you?" asked Fitzwilliam and his father laughed.

"I loved your mother she was everything I've ever wanted" he started "I'm almost fifty-five, there's no hope of love for me, and I don't want a stupid big breasted blond in my arm…"they shared a smile, George Darcy was an attractive old man, but women were at his feet just for money. "I'm happy now, I've a beautiful family"

"I'm glad, for one second I thought you were going to tell me that I would have a step mother younger than me" teased Fitzwilliam.

"Never" laughed the Duke. "Go, talk to your girl, invite her tonight and if you need privacy, I would sleep at a hotel after a dinner with my associates…I can made excuses for you"

"Thanks dad" said Will happily.

"I always wanted a tiny baby grandson or granddaughter"

"I'm not having this conversation"

"I know, I know…" he laughed "I'm sounding like my mother"

Elizabeth called him and they agreed to dine in his house. So, he started to do the arrangements. The idea of cooking was out of question. He had never cooked anything, that's why the Darcys had a cook, although Georgi sometimes baked cookies or made some dessert, she was not fond of it.

His mother, Anne Darcy never cooked. Instead, she was always playing the piano and when he was a toddler, singing to him. She painted too, most of the art of their houses were made by her.

The arrangements were all done. His father was going to a dinner, Georgi was in England. That meant they were going to be alone.

He knew that nothing more of a kiss would happen! Of course not, they were just starting date, and he didn't want to rush what they have.

He had decided to show her the library with the knowledge that she was not going to go out of that beautiful room. His favourite and he suspected that it would be her favourite too.

Next week they were both going to be on England. He had already purchased tickets for the Fashion Week, he'd invited Georgi and she had gladly accepted. He had his cousin's wedding, he wondered if she would be feeling bad because she wasn't invited. He could easily invite her, but he didn't want to ruin their "dating thing". It would be awesome to have her on her arm in that party, but he doubted she would want to go. Besides all the world would think they were a couple, and uncomfortable questions would be asked as _"When's the wedding?"_ He didn't want to make her feel uneasy.

He changed into pale cream formal trousers and a light blue oxford shirt and sat down on the drawing room waiting her. He couldn't help but start to pass through the room. He was nervous. She was visiting her home! He didn't want her to think he'd invite her to have sex. He just wanted to spend time with her. Alone.

After some times the door opened and he looked at her, and his heart started to beat rapidly, his legs started to shake, he felt a satisfactory vibration on his spine because she was powerful, because every time he saw this woman he couldn't help but feel that. It was an amazing feeling of love.

She was wearing a long patterned dress that fitted her perfectly. She smiled at him and he walked towards her and embraced her in a comforting embrace and kissed her cheek softly.

"You look very lovely" he said, she still was on her arms.

"You look very handsome too" she said glancing up at him with her beautiful green eyes.

He grabbed her hand and started to lead her out of the room, but she stopped him and questioned:

"And you aren't even going to kiss me?"

The answer she received was at the moment she'd finished to ask the question. They separated from each other and he said: "Is that answer enough?" and she nodded.

"Oh my god! This is beautiful!" Lizzie exclaimed at the moment they stepped into the patio. It was all illuminated with candles and candelabras besides the romantic light of the moon. Sushi was served on a nice stone table beautifully decorated with a simple patterned cloth.

"I'm glad you liked it" he said grinning and helping her to sit down.

"This is delicious!" Lizzie commented

"Yeah, Mrs. Thompson is really good at cooking" he agreed

"So, when are you leaving the States?" he asked curiously glancing at her.

"On Saturday evening…I remember now! I didn't do my suitcases yet" she said.

"I could send you a maid if you need help" he offered hopefully. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm no, thanks" she said uncomfortably.

They didn't say a word for a while she was concentrated in her food, and, when she glanced up, he was staring at her smiling softly she smiled and her face turned deep red. They laughed together.

"This is so savoury…I'm eating all of here" she said "I'm going to get fat"

"Nonsense, if you like it, eat it"

"You want to get me fat" she exclaimed and he shook his head

"Of course not!"

"Yes you want to"

"I want something. Yes"

"And that is…"

"Kiss you…may I?"

"You don't need to ask"

And in one motion she was on his lap, his hands in her hair and hers around his neck. Both breathing heavily.

Half an hour later she found herself sitting on a Victorian couch of the beautiful library of his house. She was enjoying the smell of books and wood. The place was giant, awesome, with lot of shelves full of books. He had told her his library of England was far better, she couldn't believe it.

Her head resting on his shoulder and his arm encircling her.

"I'll miss you next week" she said. He seemed surprise and kiss her forehead.

"We could date in England too…if you want of course" he offered hopefully.

"I'd love that" she said and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Do you want to read something? Some poetry perhaps?" he said changing the topic because he had a surprise for her for next week.

"Ummm no, poetry had the efficacy of driving away love" she said absently until she noticed her words. She had said they had LOVE.

"I thought poetry was the food of love" he said grinning with a look of hope in his deep eyes.

"Of a fine, stout, healthy love it may. Everything nourishes what is strong already. But if it be only a slight, thin sort of inclination, I am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it entirely away" she answered.

"So you are saying we just have a thin sort of inclination?" he asked cheekily. She blushed.

"I think that" she said lowering her gaze.

"I think you already have the knowledge of my feelings towards you" he said squeezing her hand.

"Yes, and I always ask myself why you still have them" she said

"How could I forget you? You're in my mind since I wake up from when I go to sleep. I love you, very much Lizzie" he said kissing her cheek softly.

"I reckon I could love you someday" she added.

And for now, it was sufficient for him.

Jane and Charles Bingley couldn't have had a better time together. She didn't work now, and that made her feel rather uncomfortable. They both took care of Eddie, who was like a son for them. Janie loved the kid. Charles always helped her with everything, with cooking, cleaning, going to the supper, to the doctor; he held her hair when she was empting her stomach on the toilet.

He was very loving. He was very much in love with dearest Jane.

"What do you want for dinner Janie?" he asked. Their menus had changed following what she liked in her currently situation.

"I feel like eating pasta" she said and then added "Of course we can make the decision. Together"

"Pasta then" he said embracing her by her shoulders.

"PASTAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Eddie happily.

"Yes little one, we are going to eat pasta!" said Janie happily caressing the light blonde hair of the child.

"YESSSSS!" answered the kid excitedly.

Charlie ordered the food and watched with amusement while Jane was playing with Eddie, with his blocks.

Next day his alarm clock rang, he turned it off rapidly to not wake his girlfriend.

She turned and smiled at him, with his dishevelled blonde hair and sleepy light blue eyes.

She kissed him and he smiled softly caressing her. She was getting asleep again, he grinned and got up. He had to carry his nephew to school too.

After that Charles and Eddie had finish their breakfast, both of them went to kiss Jane and say goodbye, she gladly kissed them both and hugged them sweetly.

When they were both leaving the room Jane sat down on the bed quickly and asked loudly:

"What do you want for lunch?"

"Whatever you desire sweetheart"

Everything was heading

as it had to be.

**A/N: First of all I think I made a big deal of a stupid review. It's just…well I was stressed and that frustrated me more! I know my English is not perfect, and not "that good", and as a normal human being I make mistakes, but I like learning things while doing it. **

**Secondly, I want to say THANK YOU for all the people that wrote me when I wrote the note! Without your opinions, advices and support I wouldn't be writing this right now. I almost cried when I saw the review of the guest! It made me feel as all the sentences I wrote were mistaken and unreadable. You were like my virtual friends really! Your support mattered very much for me. You defended me, and that's what friends do. You deserve a big THANK YOU! MERCI! GRACIAS! **

**PD: Could you understand the quote by Cortázar? It talks about an impossible love, "…**_**as the left glove is in love with the right hand..."**_** That is what Darcy is asking her, if she feels their relation is impossible.**


End file.
